


Soulmate-amory

by lelepandewritium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Developing Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:07:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelepandewritium/pseuds/lelepandewritium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi watched as Bokuto reached down, grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled it right over his head. Akaashi made it a point to stare at the wall behind Bokuto, that is, until Bokuto flexed his right arm and pointed to his bicep.</p>
<p>Akaashi flushed all over again but brought his attention to the arm, zeroing his attention onto the...word(?) present there, tilting his head.</p>
<p>“Ohohoho?” Akaashi muttered to himself, eyebrow raising in confusion.</p>
<p>Bokuto let out a hearty laugh, nodding his head enthusiastically.</p>
<p>“Yeah! Mine for Kuroo’s is on his left bicep and it says ‘Ohoho?’”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trio

**Author's Note:**

> So I know I should probably be finishing other projects I have but I couldn't get this out of my head (it's been like a week and a half) so i decided to write it.
> 
> You know that soulmate AU where the first words your soulmate says to you is tattooed on your skin somewhere? Yeah this is that AU.
> 
> I could not for the life of me get the "ohoho" "ohohoho" out of my HEAD SO HERE WE GO plus i decided to make it a poly-amorous relationship because why not.
> 
> I dunno how long this is going to be just fyi. 
> 
> I had NO IDEA WHAT TO TITLE THIS so there you go.

Their meeting was really sudden, but honestly, Akaashi didn’t think he’d meet this particular soulmate any other way.

It was fast and easy. Perfect for Akaashi.

Akaashi had barely walked into the gym, prepared to announce himself to the people stretching further inside the building. 

But there was a boy who had gotten up from the floor in a flash, hair wild and sticking up, reminding Akaashi of an owl.

He’d quickly bounded over to Akaashi, wide smile on his face and something akin to a hoot coming past his lips.

“Hey hey hey! So you’re our new teammate huh?”

Akaashi blinked, his left collarbone warming, those exact words etched across the skin in a messy scrawl. He carefully nodded his head, wondering what he should say in return.

It was hard NOT to overthink it. Whatever he said back would undoubtedly be written across the others skin, and that was...well, he was anxious about it.

Silence stretched between them, the other volleyball player slowly losing his smile, the edges turning down in confusion.

Akaashi cleared his throat, bowing slightly.

“Yes, I, um, have you...do you have...others?”

Akaashi looked up, taking in the others startled expression, watching as an even wider smile than earlier spread across his face, apparently understanding what he meant by the question.

“Yeah! I do! Two more! I’ve met one already, the other’s still a mystery. I’ll introduce you!”

The other laughed, grabbing onto one of Akaashi’s wrists and dragging him towards the rest of the team.

“I’m Bokuto by the way. Bokuto Koutarou!”

Akaashi smiled, replaying the name in his head so he wouldn’t forget it.

“I’m Akaashi Keiji. Nice to finally meet you Bokuto-san.”

\---

Akaashi didn’t have to wait long before he got to meet his other soulmate. Bokuto was quick to make a call, loud and excited as he spoke to whoever it was. Akaashi didn’t know how to feel, slightly rattled over how fast this was all going.

Meeting Bokuto was fast, simple. Akaashi had expected that.

What he hadn’t expected was to be able to meet his second soulmate so quickly. 

\---

Volleyball practice wasn’t really...practice. 

All they’d done was introduce Akaashi to the team, show him around the gym, show him what went where.

After that it was mostly free time for everyone. They all darted off in groups, practicing whatever they wanted, getting comfortable.

Bokuto had immediately latched onto Akaashi. Determined to get to know him.

“Hey hey Akaashi! So then what position do you play?”

“Setter, Bokuto-san.”

“Cool! I’m a wing spiker! Oh man this is awesome one of my soulmates is a setter AND he plays volleyball on MY team! It’s so cool Kuroo is gonna be SO jealous! Especially since you’re like SUPER pretty!”

Akaashi flushed, bowing his head in embarrassment and playing with his fingers.

“Th-thank you Bokuto-san, um, but, who is Kuroo…?”

Bokuto appeared to perk up, a new kind of shine in his eyes and a wide smile spreading across his face.

“Oh! That’s our other soulmate! I met him last year at a get together a couple volley teams do. We practice and stuff with each other! Look look this is the tattoo I have for him!”

Akaashi watched as Bokuto reached down, grabbed the hem of his shirt, and pulled it right over his head. Akaashi made it a point to stare at the wall behind Bokuto, that is, until Bokuto flexed his right arm and pointed to his bicep.

Akaashi flushed all over again but brought his attention to the arm, zeroing his attention onto the...word(?) present there, tilting his head.

“Ohohoho?” Akaashi muttered to himself, eyebrow raising in confusion.

Bokuto let out a hearty laugh, nodding his head enthusiastically.

“Yeah! Mine for Kuroo’s is on his left bicep and it says ‘Ohoho?’”

Akaashi sighed, wondering how he had such ridiculous soulmates, but he couldn’t help that small shred of satisfaction that settled in his chest. _His_ soulmates.

Did Bokuto really have to take his shirt off though? He could have just lifted up his shirt sleeve.

“By the way! I already called Kuroo and told him about you so I hope that’s okay and also I’m meeting him today after practice cuz we’re gonna go get a bite to eat and he told me to invite you which I was going to do ANYWAYS so do you want to come?”

Akaashi blinked, mind whirling at Bokuto’s words.

Maybe Akaashi should have thought about it first, maybe given himself time to just get used to Bokuto first, but he found himself nodding.

After Bokuto’s blinding smile, there was no way Akaashi was going to change his mind.

And Bokuto called _him_ pretty.

\---

It only took a quick train ride and, roughly, a five minute walk to reach the fast food restaurant Bokuto and Kuroo were regulars at. It was a nice place where they could meet each other halfway, deciding after they ate where to go from there.

Kuroo attended Nekoma high, not overly far, but if either of them ever wanted to visit the other, a train ride was a must. 

It was about 15 minutes on the train, easily filled with chatter, mostly from Bokuto. 

It was...nice. He didn’t really force conversation out of Akaashi, apparently more than happy to chatter away to fill the silence. When Akaashi actually spoke, Bokuto would give him his undivided attention.

There was no probing questions, no expectations set, nothing. It was something Akaashi had always worried about. He worried that his soulmates would want something straight away, or that they would want nothing to do with him.

It wasn’t like that with Bokuto.

And he was guessing it wouldn’t be like that with Kuroo either.

\---

5 minutes after the train ride, they were walking into the restaurant. 

Akaashi was nervous again.

Were...Bokuto and Kuroo in a relationship?

Was he intruding?

Were they going to tell him they didn’t...need him?

Was this Bokuto and Kuroo’s date?

Oh god he really was intruding wasn’t he?

Questions flew through Akaashi’s head, anxiety building in his stomach and sweat pooling down the back of his neck.

His facial expressions were completely in check.

Blank.

Definitely the opposite of the turmoil going on inside his head.

Akaashi didn’t even have time to get himself together before he heard him.

“Hey, Bokuto!”

Akaashi twitched, glancing up at Bokuto and watching the man’s eyes light up and his hair possibly getting even pointier, as if it was connected directly to his emotions.

One second Bokuto was standing right next to him, the next he was jumping at another teenager, hair a giant mess, taller than the both of them.

His eyes were also shining, arms wrapping around Bokuto and somehow managing to hold him up.

This Kuroo was definitely stronger than he appeared.

Blinking, Akaashi took a hesitant step forward, not wanting to interrupt the moment the two were having.

Kuroo’s eyes locked onto him the moment Akaashi moved, making him freeze in place and swallow over the lump in his throat.

He felt like prey under that gaze.

Kuroo looked away from Akaashi, putting his attention back on a rambling Bokuto, grinning and hushing his excited soulmate by bumping their noses against each others, tilting his head in Akaashi’s direction.

Bokuto’s mouth shut with an audible click, smile wide and nodding in understanding, taking Kuroo by the hand and walking him the few remaining steps towards Akaashi.

“Hey hey Akaashi! This is Kuroo, my--well, our, soulmate. I guess.”

Kuroo grinned, holding a hand out politely for Akaashi to shake.

“Hi Akaashi, my pal here really didn’t do your looks justice. You’re _much_ prettier than he described.”

Akaashi felt a weight come off his shoulders, lips quirking up into a small smile. He ducked his head, taking Kuroo’s hand in his own and shaking it.

“Thank you, Bokuto didn’t tell me you’d look so, ehm, unique.”

Kuroo snorted, letting go of Akaashi’s hand and dramatically raising it up to his chest, feining hurt.

“Oh! You wound me Akaashi! I don’t dress that badly!”

Akaashi grinned, raising a hand up to his mouth and huffing out a laugh.

“I meant your hair Kuroo-san. It’s alright though, it...suits you.”

Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, revealing all of his face and grinning before letting it all fall back into place.

“Thank you, at least someone appreciates all my efforts.” Kuroo sniffed, pointedly glancing at Bokuto.

Bokuto snorted, loudly. 

“Effort? Bro, you wake up like that.” Bokuto turned towards Akaashi, smile wide. “Kuroo sleeps so weird! He like, sleeps on his stomach, face down, practically suffocating himself, and he doesn’t even rest his face on a pillow, he just grabs two pillows and then presses them up to each side of his face! It’s hilarious! Even if he falls asleep some other way he’ll end up face down with two pillows like within an hour. His hair is like permanent bed head!”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow, lips pressing together so he wouldn’t laugh.

Kuroo sighed, shoving Bokuto away by the shoulder and grinning at the laugh it tore out of him.

“Shut up Bo, let’s go order our food, I’m starving.”

Akaashi moved and got in line with the both of them, glancing at the menu and quickly deciding on what he wanted.

He noticed though that Bokuto seemed to be having some trouble.

Akaashi stayed back when Bokuto and Kuroo reached the cashier, hesitantly stepping forward at Kuroo’s insistence that he’d pay for their meals today.

After rattling off his order, Kuroo ordered his own food and patiently waited for Bokuto to make up his mind.

It took a minute, but it wasn’t long before Bokuto ordered a salad, shrinking a bit when the cashier asked them if that would complete their order. Kuroo shook his head at the cashier, turning to Bokuto with a smile and leaning closer to him, whispering something against his ear.

Whatever Kuroo had said made Bokuto stand up straight again. He hesitated only a minute longer before getting a burger to go along with the salad.

Kuroo beamed, lifting a hand of and squeezing Bokuto’s arm gently, pulling his wallet out and paying for all 3 of their meals.

Akaashi blinked, curiosity eating away at him, but he kept his mouth shut and followed them to an empty table to wait for their order to be called.

Kuroo plopped himself down at a circular table, turning to Akaashi with a grin and leaning forward excitedly.

“So Akaashi, play any sports?”

“Yes actually, I play volleyball. I’m a setter.”

Kuroo yowled, turning to Bokuto with a glare, hissing slightly. Bokuto only grinned back smugly.

“That’s definitely not fair, I can’t believe you get to play in the same sport on the same team as one of your soulmates while I’M all on my lonesome back at Nekoma!”

“Bro, you have Kenma.”

“That’s not the same! He’s basically my own child!”

“Dude no, _you’re_ basically Kenma’s child.”

“I am _offended_. You come into _my_ house and--”

“Kuroo-san this is a restaurant.”

“Bokuto comes into _my_ house Akaashi and he offends me, is that not wrong?”

Akaashi huffed in amusement, watching contentedly as the two continued to banter back and forth, getting up to go get their food on his own since the two were too distracted to notice their number being called.

He carefully balanced their trays on his arms, going back to the table and setting them down in front of the arguing pair.

Akaashi grabbed his own food, taking a burger in each hand and going back and forth between them, eating them slowly as he listened to the two continue to argue.

It was only when Akaashi had finished his burgers and moved onto his fries that he finally decided to bring the two back to the world.

“Kuroo-san, Bokuto-san, as much as I enjoy watching you two bond, your food is getting cold.”

Kuroo and Bokuto immediately stopped arguing, their mouths shutting with a click and their eyes turning to stare at Akaashi wide eyed.

They looked guilty.

“We’re sorry Akaashi we didn’t mean to ignore you or any--”

“Yeah Kuroo and I just kinda start sometimes and--”

“It usually goes on for a while and it’s hard for us to stop and usually--”

“Kenma or Yaku or anyone else really needs to snap us out of it--”

Akaashi snorted, holding a hand up and getting Kuroo and Bokuto’s mouths to click shut once more.

He smiled gently, lowering his hand and shaking his head at them.

“I don’t mind. I’m not...very talkative myself, but I enjoy listening to you two. It’s...nice.”

Kuroo blinked, turning to Bokuto in awe, Bokuto turning to him with the same expression.

“Holy shit Kou.”

“He’s perfect Tetsu!”

It took several more minutes for Akaashi to get them to quiet down and eat their food, bowing in apology towards the others eating in the restaurant. 

\---

It wasn’t until Kuroo was finished with his food that Akaashi’s curiosity came back to him. He listened to Kuroo talk, answering any questions directed at him but more or less just listening to Kuroo talk about his day. 

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto, taking in his untouched burger and the half eaten salad he was poking at.

Taking in a breath, Akaashi spoke, cutting Kuroo off of his tirade on an annoying classmate of his.

“Bokuto-san, are you not hungry?”

Bokuto startled, looking up from his salad and straight at Akaashi. He glanced back and forth between his food and Akaashi a few times, looking at Kuroo after a few long moments and grimacing slightly.

“N--” Bokuto cut himself off, glancing back down at his food and furrowing his eyebrows. “Uh, yeah, I um, am.”

Akaashi only nodded, smiling pleasantly at Bokuto and pointing at his burger. “Perhaps if you were to take small bites of your burger in-between eating your salad, you won’t get bored of the taste.”

Akaashi doubted that was the problem, but he hoped it would encourage Bokuto to eat his food.

Bokuto smiled and nodded his head, unwrapping his burger and hesitating only a moment before he took a bite out of it. He seemed pleased, going back to his salad and eating steadily.

Akaashi released a long breath of air through his nose, turning back to Kuroo an twitching a bit at the expression on his face.

Kuroo looked thankful, eyes warm and lips turned up ever so slightly in the gentlest smile Akaashi had ever seen.

He flushed slightly under Kuroo’s gaze, shaking his head at Kuroo’s mouthed thank you. 

Kuroo wrapped an arm around Bokuto’s shoulders loosely, continuing his earlier story while Bokuto ate.

\---

“That was great! I feel--I feel...full!”

Bokuto smiled, bouncing repeatedly where he stood next to Kuroo.

Kuroo snorted, throwing Bokuto off balance with a quick poke into his side while he was mid-jump.

Bokuto released a short scream, stumbling away from Kuroo and hiding behind Akaashi, hands covering his side defensively and looking absolutely betrayed.

“Dude!”

Akaashi pressed his lips together, shoulders shaking slightly as Kuroo threw his head back and laughed.

“Sorry Bo, but you gave me the opportunity!”

Calming slightly, Kuroo’s grin shrunk into a smile. He walked over to Bokuto and wrapped him up in a one armed hug, brushing his cheek against Bokuto’s temple.

“Glad you liked the food bro.”

Kuroo spoke softly, Bokuto practically melting into Kuroo’s warm embrace. People tended to compare Bokuto to a furnace. Well, they must not have met Kuroo.

It took a few moments for Kuroo to let go, smile directed at Akaashi now.

“So Akaashi! What now, anything you want to do? Any place you want to go? We are so down for anything, ain’t that right bro?”

Bokuto perked back up, excitement filling his eyes as he bounced closer to Akaashi.

“Yeah yeah! Anywhere you wanna go Akaashi!”

Akaashi only smiled, shaking his head at them.

“I need to go home now. I need to study and I have violin lessons to get to. I’m...I’m already a little late. I told my parents I’d be back home by 4.”

“What? Akaashi that was 20 minutes ago!”

“I know Kuroo-san. That’s why I need to go.”

Kuroo and Bokuto looked guilty, Bokuto more so since he knew he had taken a long time to finish his food.

Akaashi huffed, reaching out to take one of each of their hands in his own.

“It’s alright, I’m not late by too much. Besides, I had fun with you two today.”

Akaashi smiled, watching the two perk back up at his words.

It was a quick goodbye after that, Bokuto and Kuroo walking Akaashi back to the station and punching their numbers into Akaashi’s phone while they were at it. They didn’t let Akaashi go until they got him to promise to message them tonight. They reassured him that it didn’t matter how late it got, he could message them whenever he wanted.

Akaashi smiled, bowing slightly and saying his goodbyes, barely managing to board his train before the doors closed. He huffed out a laugh at Bokuto and Kuroo’s excited waving, watching them run off once the train started moving.

Today was...more than Akaashi had expected. He met two of his soulmates, on the _same_ day, both absolutely charming and kind.

He felt...lucky. He _was_ lucky. He just hoped Kuroo and Bokuto would be satisfied with him.

As he waited on the train, Akaashi glanced down at his legs, staring at the spot just above his left knee.

Just one more left to meet.


	2. Still a Trio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE WE GO, I'm kinda just winging this whole fic because the urge to write it hit me really randomly. And for some reason I have motivation for THIS FIC where NOTHING is PLANNED and oh god help me  
> .  
> But hey hey hey! I updated something!

“Hey bro?”

“Yeah bro?”

“You know how we like, promised that we wouldn’t get in a relationship until we found our other soulmates?”

“Yeah Bo, I know. Your point?”

“Well it’s just...did we really, like, stick with the promise? I mean we don’t like kiss and do all that kinda stuff--not that I don’t want to bro you’re damn fine--but like, we act like we’re dating don’t we? At least that’s what everyone says.”

“Uh, well, we are pretty touchy-feely but...that’s just how we are my dude. I mean you’re literally sitting on my lap right now Bo.”

Bokuto pouted, wiggling on Kuroos lap and tucking himself further against Kuroo’s chest.

“Not my fault you’re comfy!”

“So not the point Bo. We’re just...touchy people. That doesn’t necessarily mean we’re dating.”

“Yeah but, Kuroo, I think Akaashi thinks that we’re, like, dating. He hasn’t brought anything up with me about the whole soulmate thing outside of acknowledging that we _are_ his soulmates. Like, nothing man. He hasn’t asked any questions and he seems kinda...distant?”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow, resting his chin on top of Bokutos spiky hair and ignoring the pricks against the skin of his neck

“Distant how?”

“Like...whenever I try and get closer to him he kinda like...holds back? And whenever I mention you and stuff that we’re doing he just...I dunno Kuroo, he looks...closed off. And when I try to make plans for the three of us he usually has an excuse. At first I just thought he was busy y’know? Maybe he has other stuff to do but like...it happens a lot, and sometimes he hesitates for a few seconds before saying something, like he’s coming up with something to say.”

Bokuto hesitated, bringing a hand up to his mouth and preparing to chew on a nail nervously, but Kuroo had slapped it away, grabbing it and pressing it against his own chest before Bokuto could act on his nervous habit.

Huffing, Bokuto curled his fingers into the fabric of Kuroo’s shirt, choosing instead to bounce his leg.

“Do you...do you think he doesn’t like us? Maybe he...doesn’t believe the whole soulmate thing? What if it’s just me? Do you think I’m bugging him too much? I mean I try and give him his space but we’re both on the volleyball team and Kuroo what if he quits because he doesn’t want me around him so much I don’t--”

“Koutarou.”

Bokuto jolted, looking up at Kuroo sheepishly and mumbling under his breath, pressing his nose up against Kuroo’s adam’s apple. 

Kuroo sighed, lifting up a hand and running it through Bokutos hair despite the dry gel that was coating his hand at the action.

“Kou, relax. It’s not you alright? You’re probably right though, Akaashi probably thinks that we’re dating. He doesn’t know us that well yet so...he probably jumped to conclusions. We’ll talk to him yeah?”

Bokuto nodded, tension easing out of his shoulders at Kuroo’s reassurance. Yeah, they’d talk to Akaashi and clear up any misunderstandings. He really wanted to get to know Akaashi.

“I really wanna get to know Akaashi.”

Bokuto felt Kuroo chuckle more than heard him, his own lips twitching up in a smile at the vibrations against his nose.

“I know Bo, me too.”

Silence settled around the both of them like a blanket, Bokuto almost falling asleep until Kuroo ruined it.

“So bro, y’wanna kiss me huh? That’s pretty gay.”

Bokuto burst into loud laughter, shoving at Kuroo’s chest until he was sitting upright again.

“Shut up Kuroo!”

\-------------

“Hey hey hey Akaashi! So uh, Kuroo may have accidentally adopted 5 cats and he’s only allowed to keep one so like we need your help on finding homes for the other 4 cuz Kuroo doesn’t trust shelters.”

Akaashi breathed in slowly, holding it in while he counted to ten, then breathed out.

“How did Kuroo-san _accidentally_ adopt five cats?”

Bokuto stared at Akaashi, stumped at the question.

“Uh…”

Akaashi only sighed, waving his previous question away.

“Nevermind, I’ll help. I...might actually be able to keep one. I’ve always wanted a cat. I’ll just need to ask my parents.”

Bokuto beamed, darting in and wrapping Akaashi up in a hug.

“Thanks ‘Kaashi! You’re the best! I’m going to Kuroo’s house after school so you can come with me!”

Akaashi stiffened slightly in the hug, hesitating only a second before he loosely wrapped his own arms around Bokuto.

“It...it’s nothing Bokuto-san. And yes, I’ll go.”

\-------------

“So can you really keep a kitten?!”

Akaashi blinked up at Kuroo, taken aback by the excitement the other man was expelling. He...hadn’t seen Kuroo this excited in the past month he’d known him.

Kuroo must really like cats.

“Uh, yes, I can. I asked my parents and they said yes so long as I clean up after it.”

“That’s awesome! I don’t want them going with just anyone y’know because they’re just so small and precious and they’re defenseless right now I found them all alone and I waited around to see if their mom was coming back but she never showed up and the nights are getting pretty cold so I couldn’t just LEAVE them and my parents understood but they’re only letting me keep one so I’m SO glad you’re taking one Akaashi, Kenma is also taking one which is GREAT so that’s three with a home already and that just leaves two of them now come inside you can pick any kitten you want!”

Akaashi didn’t even manage to say anything before Kuroo had grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him off to a corner of his living room, Bokuto laughing as he followed behind them.

Akaashi noticed a total of 9 cats, 5 being the kittens.

No wonder Kuroo was only allowed to keep 1, he already had 4 in his home.

It didn’t take very long before Akaashi was swept away again, this time by the kitten's mewing down at his feet. 

Akaashi practically melted, crouching down to his knees next to where Kuroo was sprawled on his stomach and reaching down for the kitten closest to him.

She was white with brown patches near the base of her tail and around her cheeks, reminding Akaashi of freckles.

The next kitten was the opposite of his sister, being brown with white patches along the same areas. 

The next two were females, both brown with silver like stripes going across their backs.

The last kitten captured Akaashis heart.

Akaashi reached out tentatively, lifting the small kitten and bringing it to his chest, a coo coming past his lips as the kitten began to purr.

This kitten was male, coat completely black and eyes a piercing golden color.

Akaashi was hooked.

“Kuroo-san…”

Kuroo perked up when Akaashi spoke, turning away from the bundle of kittens in front of him in order to look at Akaashi.

“I think I’ve made my choice.”

\----------

“So Akaashi, have you decided on a name yet?”

Akaashi regarded Kuroo, glancing down at the kitten that was gnawing on one of his fingers.

“It’s been a week Akaashi, have you really not come up with anything yet?”

“Kuro.”

“What?”

“No not _you_ Kuroo-san. Kuro. That’s what I’ll name him.”

“Wha--”

“He’s kind of a pain in the ass when it comes to things I don’t want him to do. Like he’s actively defying me. Kinda like you pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san.”

“Akaashi! I am _offended_ \--”

“Yes, yes, pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san.”

Kuroo gasped dramatically, going on a rant about not respecting your upperclassmen and your soulmate at that, whipping his phone out as he called up Bokuto to complain.

Akaashi only smiled, booping Kuro’s nose affectionately.

\-------------

“Hey Akaashi…?”

Akaashi looked up from tying his shoes, willing himself not to blush when he came face to crotch with Bokutos just-out-of-the-shower figure. 

“Firstly Bokuto-san, before I answer any question you have, can you please get dressed.”

Bokuto turned right around and rushed to his locker, knowing that Akaashi wasn’t asking. Last time Bokuto didn’t do as Akaashi asked, he had refused to toss to Bokuto for an entire 3 days.

“Right, well, I can just ask you while I’m changing then!”

Akaashi only sighed, finishing up tying his shoes and sitting down on the thin bench between the lockers.

“Yes Bokuto-san?”

“So, uh, me and Kuroo--”

“Kuroo and I.”

“--RIGHT. Kuroo and I! Kinda wanna talk to you about something so if you can maybe come over to my place today…?”

Akaashi swallowed, feeling the lump build up in his throat as anxiety started to pool in his stomach.

“I--uh, yes? I can go. What...what do you want to talk about?”

Bokuto hesitated, pulling his shirt over his head and smoothing out a few wrinkles across his chest.

“Um...I think I should save that for the, uh, talk. I don’t...I, it’s just...it’s important. It’s nothing bad! Just, uh, important.”

Akaashi nodded his head, sucking in a deep breath and releasing it slowly.

“Okay.”

\----------

“What?”

“...Uhm, well, like we said--”

“Nono, I...I heard you, I did, I just...find it really hard to believe. I mean, look at Bokuto-san.”

Kuroo turned to Bokuto, taking in that the other teen had somehow ended up with both legs thrown over his lap.

“...Right. Yeah, well, we’re really touchy-feely. And it’s not like we _wouldn’t_ date each other it’s just...we wanted to wait until our other soulmates came into our life. We wanted to wait for you and Mr.Mystery.”

Bokuto perked up, nudging Kuroo’s shoulder with his forehead.

“How do you know it’s going to be another guy Kuroo?”

“Bo, c’mon.”

“Well...yeah okay. So yeah Akaashi! We didn’t want to date cuz we kinda want all four of us to be on the same page. It’s...it wouldn’t be fair if Kuroo and I had hopped into a relationship and made you guys feel bad about joining in y’know?”

Akaashi sighed, lips quirking up into a smile as he nodded.

“Right...so you’re _not_ dating. You’re just really touchy with each other.”

Kuroo and Bokuto nodded, Kuroo reaching down and grabbing ahold of Bokuto’s knee, shaking it as if to make a point.

“Right you are Akaashi! So uh, please don’t avoid us like you’ve been doing. You’re not getting in the way of _anything_. We want to get to know you and we want you to get to know us so. Please.”

Akaashi glanced down at his feet, wincing at Kuroo’s words. He hadn’t been… _trying_ to avoid them. He actually really wanted to hang around the two. It was just...he kept making up excuses for himself, making himself believe they were true.

“I’m sorry, I won’t avoid you guys anymore. I...I really want to get to know you guys too.”

Kuroo and Bokuto beamed, Bokuto preparing to lunge himself at Akaashi before Kuroo stopped him by pressing a hand against his chest.

“That’s great Akaashi! Now that was pretty much everything we wanted to say but I just have one more question.”

Akaashi narrowed his eyes, staring at Kuroo skeptically before motioning for him to continue with whatever he wanted to say. 

“Right, so, uh, do you have anything against us being touchy-feely with you?”

Akaashi blinked, ignoring Bokuto’s murmur of ‘that’s a good question bro’.

Would he mind it?

Akaashi...liked when Bokuto hugged him, when Kuroo wrapped an arm around his shoulders to guide him somewhere, when either of them grabbed onto his wrist and tugged him along somewhere out of pure excitement. Akaashi knew that they were both holding back regardless of all the casual touching they’ve already been doing.

They wanted to embrace, to lean against, to ruffle hair and nuzzle against bare patches of skin.

That...didn’t sound bad actually.

With no hesitation, Akaashi shook his head.

“No, I have no issue with you and Bokuto-san being touchy-feely with me.”

It didn’t take long at all before Akaashi was squished between two firm chests rumbling with relieved laughter.

Akaashi couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved himself.

\-------------

“Pain-in-the-ass Kuro-cat~ Where are you~”

Akaashi sighed as he wandered throughout his home, checking all of Kuro’s favorite hiding places as he went.

“I can’t believe you named your cat after Kuroo, Akaashi.”

Akaashi only scoffed, crouching down to his hands and knees and letting out a triumphant noise when he spotted Kuro tucked carefully in the space where his family kept all their extra shoes.

Reaching in, Akaashi grabbed Kuro, ignoring his angry mewing and settling the kitten onto his shoulder where he instantly curled up and calmed down.

“Kuro and Kuroo are completely different names Bokuto-san. They just sound the same. The pain in the ass part is after Kuroo-san though.”

Bokuto only laughed, following Akaashi as he made his way to the kitchen, watching as he poured Kuro’s food into his little bowl and the cat jumped down from Akaashi’s shoulder to attack his meal.

Akaashi straightened up, not even blinking an eye when he felt a familiar pair of strong arms wrap around his waist in a loose hug.

It’s been four months now, 2 and a half since Bokuto and Kuroo sat him down and explained that they weren’t dating.

It was...easy for Akaashi to adjust to the touching. Easier than he thought it would be. 

Now it was easy to accept hugs, to be pulled onto Kuroo or Bokutos laps, to lay on top of one or even both of them, to have one of their heads in his lap, to press kisses against cheeks, noses, foreheads…

It was really easy.

Akaashi loved it. 

There were times when Akaashi just wasn’t in the mood and Kuroo and Bokuto had learned how to tell when he was in one of these moods, never forcing him into anything, giving him his space and making sure he was okay at the end of the day.

The same went for Kuroo and Bokuto. Some days they struggled, either needing more attention or none at all. Akaashi had learned how to tell the difference in their moods, how to handle a truly angry Kuroo or a dejected Bokuto. 

There were still plenty of things Akaashi had yet to learn about them, and plenty more that they had to learn about him, but they had plenty of time for that.

For now they were comfortable with each other.

Akaashi smiled, reaching down to grab Kuro’s bowl, now empty of food, and moving to wash it and put it away again, all while Bokuto firmly refused to let him out of his loose hold even if it required some awkward waddling on his part.

Turning around in Bokutos arms, Akaashi let his head fall against the others chest, closing his eyes and collecting his thoughts.

“You okay ‘Kaashi? Would you rather not go to Kuroo’s today?”

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile, shaking his head slightly and ducking out of Bokutos arms.

“No, I’m okay, let’s go. I’m looking forward to sleeping over tonight. I can’t remember the last time I’ve had a sleepover.”

Bokuto beamed, trotting over to Akaashi and grabbing his hand, linking their fingers together.

“Oh yeah! It’ll be fun, you’ll see! We’ll marathon a bunch of movies, you can even pick the first one Kuroo said!”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, chuckling as he walked over to the door and grabbed a bag full of clothes that would last him the weekend at Kuroo’s.

“What an honor, I get to pick the first movie.”

“I know right?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you liked it, lemme know how it is pls!
> 
> I'm not too sure when I'll add Tsukki in, I think in another two chapters he'll pop in?
> 
> These next few ones are just about the trio and them getting used to each other and figuring things out.
> 
> Please be patient with me I'm working on so many things!
> 
> Or at least THINKING about working on them I lack plenty of motivation.
> 
> ANYWAYS, AS YOU CAN SEE I WASN'T TOO SURE ON HOW TO END THIS FIC SO there you go have a half assed three words. Aaaaaaaa. Sorry.


	3. Still kinda a Trio I'm sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this so fuckn fast holy shit.
> 
> I also struggled TREMENDOUSLY on what I wanted Tsukishima's first words to the trio to be.
> 
> I'll look through it later for anything that I need to change but I am posting it right now because I can tell I'll be too lazy to do it later so HERE WE GO.

“Hey hey ‘Kaashi? I have a request.”

Akaashi hummed in acknowledgement, not bothering to lift his head off of Kuroo’s shoulder. Bokuto would continue on even if Akaashi wasn’t looking at him.

“Do y’think you can show us your tattoos?”

This time Akaashi did lift his head up, turning to look at Bokuto, a bit perplexed by the request.

“My tattoos? Haven’t you seen them?”

Bokuto shook his head vigorously, his lips forming into a pout as he turned his body fully to Akaashi, leaning into him and whining.

“No! I haven’t! You shower and get dressed so fast I never have a chance to look! Trust me, I’ve tried!”

Akaashi raised an eyebrow in amusement, leaning against Kuroo again as the man turned to tease Bokuto.

“Ohohoho? You’ve tried Bo? Trying to get a good look at your setter after a shower hmm~?”

Bokuto blushed, groaning as he reached out and shoved Kuroo’s face away when he started to cackle.

“Shut up bro, like you haven’t tried to sneak a peek! When we met up for training camp you made up some excuse to join us during our shower time. Oh, wait, ohoho that’s right, you saw! Doesn’t Akaashi get dressed like super fast bro?!”

Kuroo perked up, not even bothering to deny Bokutos accusation and nodding his head, leaning closer and squishing Akaashi between himself and Bokuto..

“Yeah, you’re right Bo. Besides Akaashi, even if Bokuto got a glimpse of them, I definitely haven’t seen your tattoos. We don’t go to the same school you know~ We’ll show you ours if you show us yours!”

Akaashi sighed, rolling his eyes as he wiggled his way out from between the two of them.

“Alright, I don’t mind showing you. I’ll have to take my pants off though.”

Akaashi pointedly ignored Bokuto and Kuroo as they started ohoho-ing at each other, pulling his shirt over his head and letting it hang off one of his arms, pointing at his left collarbone where Bokutos first words were written in his messy scrawl.

‘Hey hey hey! So you’re our new teammate huh?’

Bokuto perked up, leaning forward and grinning as he spotted his first words to Akaashi.

“Hey hey hey! That’s mine! Kuroo look!”

“That’s pretty obvious Bo. You’re the only person I know that says hey hey HEY!”

Akaashi snorted, muttering his agreement before turning around so the two of them could see his lower back where Kuroo’s words were written in a seemingly perfect print.

‘Hi Akaashi, my pal here really didn’t do your looks justice. You’re much prettier than he described.’ 

Kuroo whistled, looking pleased. 

“Looks perfect there Akaashi.”

Akaashi coughed, hiding his blush by pulling his shirt back over his head. By the time he had smoothed his shirt down, Akaashi’s blush was gone.

Akaashi hesitated with his pants, chewing on the inside of his cheek. He’s undressed in front of them before, plenty of times really, but this felt...different. Especially since he wasn’t about to shove on a new pair of pants like he usually did. He was actually going to leave them off this time.

Sighing, Akaashi shimmied his pants down until they were around his knees, pointing at the spot just above his left knee where Mr.Mysteries words were written in a print resembling Kuroo’s, just with darker, thicker lines.

‘I...need to leave. If you’ll excuse me.’

Akaashi was never quite sure how to interpret these words. Bokuto and Kuroo were out-going right from the get go, it was easy to decipher their personalities. Akaashi had an idea of what to expect with them.

But Akaashi had no idea what their final soulmate would be like.

It both worried and excited him. 

“Akaashi! Yours is WAY nicer than mine!”

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto after he pulled his pants up, walking over to take back his space on the couch.

“Okay, well, your turn to show me now.”

Bokuto perked up, darting up into a standing position and motioning for Kuroo to join him.

“Ohohoho?”

“Ohoho!”

Akaashi only sighed, shaking his head. 

Kuroo and Bokuto quickly chucked off their shirt and pants, Bokuto standing on Kuroo’s right and quickly linking their arms, pressing their backs against each other and flexing his left arm, Kuroo copying Bokuto’s movements and flexing his right arm.

“Ohoho!”

“Ohohoho!”

Akaashi snorted, lifting a hand up to cover his wide grin. He’d already seen the ‘Ohohoho’ written on Bokuto’s bicep, but it was much more amusing when paired with Kuroo’s ‘Ohoho’. It was a nice touch that fate decided to pair Bokuto and Kuroo’s tattoos on their left and right biceps respectively.

They both had very nice muscles.

“Hey hey Akaashi look! This one’s yours!”

Akaashi snapped out of his daze, clearing his throat and ignoring Kuroo’s knowing gaze, focusing on Bokuto and choking on his own spit.

Bokuto was leaning against Kuroo for balance, right leg lifted up in a show girl style, boxers lifted up a little to reveal Akaashi’s small hand writing along the inner part of Bokuto’s thigh. It was pretty high up. A very nice spot. 

‘Yes, I, um, have you...do you have...others?’

Akaashi faintly heard Kuroo cackling as he went into a coughing fit, hands covering his face and a blush quickly rising up to his cheeks.

“B-Bokuto-san...do you really have to pose?”

“Of course Akaashi!”

Akaashi sighed, getting his breathing back under control and looking up again, releasing a relieved breath of air when Bokuto was standing on both his legs again.

He was even less prepared for when Kuroo suddenly turned around and lowered his underwear slightly, revealing Akaashi’s small hand writing once more.

‘Thank you, Bokuto didn’t tell me you’d look so, ehm, unique.’

Akaashi spluttered, choking on a gasp and bringing his knees up to his chest, pressing his reddening face against them.

“Kuroo-san!”

“Fate chose some pretty great places to put your first words to us eh Akaashi?”

Akaashi only groaned into his knees, blindly waving a hand in front of himself.

“If you could please put your clothes back on now. Kuroo-san, as far as I can tell, you didn’t actually need to undress. And Bokuto-san didn’t need to take off his shirt.”

“But AkAAAshi! It’s more fun this way!”

“Yeah, I’m with Bokuto on this one. You’re cute when you blush Akaashi!”

Akaashi lifted his head up, rolling his eyes at the pair in front of him.

“What about your Mr.Mystery tattoos?”

Bokuto walked over to Akaashi, lifting his leg once more and placing his left foot next to Akaashi, lowering his sock a bit to reveal his ankle.

‘Do you need to take a dump?’

Akaashi couldn’t help but snort, covering his mouth and glancing up at Bokuto’s displeased expression.

“How is THAT the first thing one of my soulmates is going to say to me? TO MY FACE!”

“Maybe he’s just trying to be helpful Bokuto-san. There’s a chance you meet him when you really do have to take a dump and you can’t find a bathroom.”

“Akaashi!”

Akaashi grinned, turning to Kuroo and raising an eyebrow.

“What about yours Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo grinned, turning around again and waving off Akaashi’s suspicious gaze, hands ready to cover his eyes again if necessary. Kuroo reached up and lifted a bit of hair off of his neck.

Ah.

No wonder Akaashi hadn’t noticed it before. What was visible of the writing kind of blended in with Kuroo’s dark hair.

‘I’m not good at that sort of thing.’

Akaashi hummed, wrapping his arms around his knees and watching as Kuroo and Bokuto got dressed again.

“Well, Mr.Mystery doesn’t seem so bad.”

“I bet he’s talking about my FACE!”

“Well, nice to Kuroo-san and I.”

“Akaashi! My face is gorgeous! Isn’t it? Kurooooo!”

Kuroo laughed, reaching out and patting Bokuto’s back roughly.

“You bet bro! Your face is fine as hell!”

Bokuto beamed, leaning into Kuroo.

“For someone who needs to take a dump anyways.

Bokuto groaned, shoving Kuroo’s cackling form to the ground.

\---------------

[Calling P.I.T.A. Kuroo-san]

**“Helloooo~”**

“Kuroo-san. We lost.”

The other line was silent for a few seconds.

**“How’s Bo?”**

“He hasn’t eaten all day. He was too nervous before the match against Shiratorizawa and now he refuses to look at anything I put in front of him.”

A quiet sigh.

**“Take him to your place. I’ll come over. We can’t let him go back to how he was before Akaashi.”**

“I know. I’ll see you at my house then.”

[Call ended]

\---------------

“I really thought we could do it this time.”

Kuroo ran his finger through Bokuto’s damp hair, hanging limply across his head instead of sticking up in his signature owl look.

“I know Bo. You were really close, you should be proud. And hey, you’re one of the top 5 spikers in the country now! That’s _awesome_ Bo!”

Bokuto shut his eyes tightly, pressing his face into Kuroo’s neck.

“I missed being in the top 3 Kuroo. I was so close and I missed it!”

Kuroo winced, sighing and pressing a kiss against Bokuto’s temple.

“I know Kou, I know. But being in the top 5 is impressive enough, don’t you think? Only 5 people in the ENTIRE country can say they’re in the top 5. And you’re one of them. Plus, how many people can say that they spiked a ball right through Ushijima Wakatoshi’s block? I don’t know the exact number, but I know it’s not a lot. _You_ blew past it though. That’s damn impressive Kou.”

Bokuto lifted his head up from Kuroo’s neck, smiling slightly.

“Well...I guess you’re right. That is pretty cool.”

“You bet Kou!

Akaashi walked into the room, gently knocking on the door to announce his presence and smiling when both Kuroo and Bokuto turned to look at him.

“Hey, the Yakiniku* is all ready. It’s finishing up cooking in the backyard.”

Akaashi spoke softly, gaze lingering on Bokuto and smiling encouragingly at him when he saw hesitation in his golden eyes. 

“I...that sounds good.”

Bokuto glanced up at Kuroo, giving him a wobbly smile.

“I can eat.”

Kuroo huffed in amusement, reluctantly letting go of Bokuto and standing up, holding a hand out to him and helping him back onto his feet. 

“That’s great Kou, now c’mon. I’m starving and I can smell the meat from here.”

The three of them stood in silence for a minute until Akaashi sighed, tapping his chin in thought.

“I wonder if the meat has burned yet.”

That got Bokuto moving, rushing out of the room with a yell of ‘MEAT!’.

Akaashi snorted, walking to the backyard more calmly with Kuroo keeping pace next to him.

“You’re the best Akaashi.”

“You are too Kuroo-san.”

\---------------

“Hey hey hey Akaashi! Are you excited to be a second year?!”

Akaashi looked up at Bokuto, sighing as he reached out to fix Bokuto’s uniform.

“It’s just another school year Bokuto-san, you should be much more excited since you’re a third year now. This is also the _first_ day of school so you should at the very least wear your uniform properly.”

“But Akaashi! It’s so...stiffening! I’d prefer to wear the looser clothes the girls wear. Hey! Do you think I’d look good in a skirt?”

“Probably. You do have nice legs Bokuto-san.”

“Aww, thanks Akaa-- GRK!”

Akaashi let go of Bokuto’s tie, fixing Bokuto’s collar and resting his hands on his hips, pleased with his work. Bokuto looked like a proper student now.

That was, until Bokuto pulled off his tie, messing up his shirt and blazer in the process.

“Akaaashi! Are you trying to suffocate me?! I almost died!”

Akaashi merely huffed, turning away and walking off.

“Akaashi!”

“AkaaAASHi!”

\---------------

“You need to cancel?”

Akaashi blinked, staring up at Kuroo in confusion.

It was rare that Kuroo had to miss out on any of their plans.

Especially when it was him that had made them in the first place.

“Yeah, apparently we’re going to Miyagi to play against some old rival school. Nekomata-sensei seems to be pretty excited. Karasuno is their name I think.”

Akaashi hummed, leaning against a dozing Bokuto and nodding.

“Alright, that’s fine. We can go to the cafe another time. I’ll let Bokuto know when he’s more awake.

Kuroo snorted, leaning over and planting a wet kiss on Akaashi’s cheek, grinning at the grimace on the second year's face.

“Thanks Akaashi, I’ll text you when I get home, I know how much you worry~”

Akaashi rubbed Kuroo’s spit off his cheek, distractedly wiping it off on Bokuto’s shirt and waving Kuroo out.

“It’s not my fault I don’t trust you anymore. Remember when you--”

“Hey hey! I thought we were never going to mention that again!”

Akaashi smirked at Kuroo.

“I never promised anything.”

“Well I made the promise _for_ you. It totally counts, now hush. Never again Akaashi. Never again.”

“Your train gets to the station in 20 minutes Kuroo-san.”

“Shit--alright bye! I’ll text you!”

Akaashi hummed, watching Kuroo gather his things and then run out the door, Bokuto snorting awake at the sound of the front door slamming closed.

“Hu--wuh?! Is it a burglar?! Don’t worry Akaashi I got fists of steel!”

A sigh escaped Akaashi, eyes following Bokuto as he got up and did random karate moves, slowly inching closer to the front door.

His soulmates were ridiculous.

“Hey, where’d Kuroo go Akaashi?”

\---------------

“They don’t sound like high schoolers. But you on the other hand, maybe you should go a little crazy, like a high schooler.”

...

“I’m not good at that sort of thing.”

\---------------

“BOKUTO! AKAASHI! HOLY FUCK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the call, the regular text is Akaashi and the text in bold is Kuroo.
> 
> Yakiniku basically means grilled meat dishes, which Bokuto loves so whoooo.
> 
> ANYWHO, Tsukki will DEFINITELY be in the next chapter. Like, fully.
> 
> He had one line here if you guys noticed. I decided to go with the conversation he had with Kuroo in the anime instead of the manga cuz it's shorter.
> 
> I am still struggling with what I want Akaashi and Bokuto to say to Tsukki when they first meet him. I have an ideeeaaaaa but still not 100%.
> 
> So FYI, this next chapter is going to take me a while.
> 
> I need to bring out my inner sass master in order to write Tsukki.
> 
> So much sass.
> 
> SO AGAIN, LEMME KNOW HOW YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER AND IF THERE'S ANYTHING YOU HOPE TO SEE IN FUTURE CHAPTERS, I WILL TRY MY BEST TO PLEASE YOU GUYS.
> 
> And heyhey hEY chat me up on [my tumblr](http://lelepandewritium.tumblr.com/) I need haikyuu friends man.


	4. Shrieks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to call chapters so i just express my feelings. Ahahaha. Haaaaaaa.
> 
> Okay, WELL, hope you enjoy?

“Uwoooooh! Tsukishima you have more than one soulmate?!”

Tsukishima flinched, immediately turning to glare down at the owner of the loud voice while hurriedly throwing his shirt on, ignoring how it stuck to his still wet skin.

“Tsukishima! How many marks do you have? Is it just the two? Can I read them? I never really noticed them before! Hey hey I’ll let you read mine if you let me read yours! Tsukishima!”

“I’ve already seen yours. If you don’t remember, the day you met your soulmate you ran around practically shoving your arm into everyone’s faces, yelling about how you had met them.”

Hinata jerked, humming in thought and nodding his head.

“Oh right! Well I was excited! I mean I thought Aone was really scary but he’s actually super nice! Just quiet! Hey hey so since you’ve seen mine can I see yours?!”

“No.”

“Why not?! Tsukishima!”

Tsukishima ignored Hinata, shoving his headphones onto his head and making his way out of the locker room to wait for Yamaguchi.

It only took a few more minutes for Yamaguchi to make his way outside, a curious look on his face. Tsukishima immediately began to walk once he spotted him, already knowing that Yamaguchi would catch up to him within a few seconds.

They walked in silence, Tsukishima never bothering to turn his music on since he knew that Yamaguchi wanted to say something to him.

He just needed to wait.

They were halfway home when Yamaguchi finally opened his mouth.

“Hey, Tsukki, so, what are you going to do?”

Tsukishima breathed, staring straight ahead, thinking over the question.

He knew what Yamaguchi was talking about.

He just didn’t know how to answer.

What _was_ he going to do?  
Tsukishima chose not to answer.

His silence was answer enough for Yamaguchi.

\---------------

“Karasuno?”

“Yeah! He was a first year and I didn’t catch his name but--”

“You didn’t ask for his _name_ \--”

“Hey don’t get that tone with me! As soon as he spoke to me I was in _shock_! And then he ran off before I could say anything else to him and we had to leave and--”

“Kuroo-san, I understand. Just...this is going to be a little difficult.”

“I know Akaashi. He’s...far.”

 

Akaashi only hummed, glancing down at Bokuto who had chosen to sit on the floor in front of them.

He was quiet.

“Bokuto-san? Are you alright?”

Bokuto turned to look at Akaashi and Kuroo, eyes bright and curious.

“Yeah, just thinkin’.”

“Don’t hurt yourself Bo.”

“Hey! I’m smart!”

Kuroo snorted, reaching down to pat Bokuto’s spiky hair.

“Yes, yes, I know. And on that note, use your thinkin’ to help me with my math homework will you? I understand it and all but it takes me a while to get through it. Show me an easier way.”

Bokuto perked up, getting up from his seated position on the floor and dashing off to Kuroo’s room to get his table set up, excited about showing off his math smarts.

Akaashi huffed in amusement, lazily getting up from his position on Kuroo’s couch and following after Bokuto, immediately falling face first onto Kuroo’s bed as soon as he was close enough.

Akaashi hugged one of Kuroo’s extra pillows to his chest, humming at the laughter to his right.

“You gonna nap Akaashi? While I’m over here being lectured by Bokuto of all people?”

“Hey! You asked me to!

Akaashi grunted, lazily raising a hand up and throwing a peace sign at Kuroo in confirmation.

\---------------

“Tokyo?!”

Tsukishima immediately tuned out the excited chatter going on around him.

Tokyo, they were going to Tokyo.

They were going to meet Nekoma again.

He was going to see Nekoma’s captain again.

Tsukishima pursed his lips, linking his hands together in a triangle as he debated whether he should feign an illness. 

He didn’t want to go.

\---------------

“They’re coming to Fukurodani?!”

Kuroo hummed, nodding his head despite knowing that Bokuto couldn’t see it over the phone.

“Yeah Bo, Nekomata got them in. So during camp is our chance to corner our little first year soulmate!”

Kuroo waited patiently, not batting an eye at Bokuto’s sudden offended sounding squawking, waiting for the obvious tussle over the phone to finish.

“Kuroo-san.”

Oho, Akaashi won once again.

“Yes Akaashi~?”

“We are not _cornering_ him. We’ll just make him run away from us. Why not wait until he approaches us?”

Kuroo snorted.

“Oh please Akaashi, you know as well as I do that he’s not going to approach us. If anything, he’s going to try and avoid us.”

Kuroo was met with silence. Before Kuroo could say something smug over his victory, Akaashi spoke up again.

“Let’s give it a day or two then. If he doesn’t seek you out, then we’ll seek him out. No cornering though. We’re going to give him the option to stay or run at all times.”

Kuroo huffed.

“That’s probably a bad idea Akaashi.”

“I know. But it’s worth a shot. We don’t want to force him.”

Kuroo hummed, running a hand through his hair and clicking his tongue.

“I know.”

\---------------

Tsukishima swallowed, anxiety pulling in his stomach as he sat on the bus, headphones pressed onto his ears, music blasting and drowning out the noise that came with shoving an over excited bunch of high schoolers in a tiny bus.

He wasn’t even listening to the music, just feeling the vibrations as his mind whirled.

What was he going to do?

\---------------

“Hey Kuroo, they’re almost here right?”

Kuroo hummed, nodding his head distractedly as he stretched out his legs.

Bokuto clicked his tongue, pressing down on Kuroo’s shoulders to help him along with his stretching.

Not that it was really necessary.

Kuroo was insanely flexible.

It made Bokuto jealous sometimes. 

“Bokuto-san.”

Bokuto jumped, releasing a startled hoot and shoving Kuroo down until his face and chest were pressed against the gym’s floor.

“Hey!”

“Sorry! Akaashi startled me!”

Kuroo groaned, remaining where he was and silently thanking his flexibility.

Bokuto laid himself across Kuroo’s back, ignoring his grumbled protests and looking up at Akaashi questioningly.

Akaashi only sighed down at them.

“We have a match starting soon.”

\---------------

Tsukishima carefully climbed off the bus, gaze immediately spotting that one person he didn’t want to see.

Pursing his lips, Tsukishima stuck to Yamaguchi’s side, ignoring his friends concerned gaze and looking towards the Fukurodani building, yawning in exhaustion. 

He should have slept on the drive over here, but he couldn’t.

His thoughts were too jumbled up to allow him to sleep.

Tsukishima could practically feel the Nekoma captain’s gaze turn to look at him, narrow and intense, waiting to spring and attack him at a moment’s notice. 

A shiver went up Tsukishima’s spine, another wave of anxiety pooling in his stomach.

He hardly registered Nishinoya pushing him along with the group, struggling to just ignore the gaze locked onto the back of his head.

This training camp was going to be a pain in the ass if he was going to have to deal with that sensation of being stalked 24/7.

Right now, he really did feel like a baby crow.

\---------------

Tsukishima did it. A day was over with, he could go take a shower, and then go to bed. So long as he continued with this pace he could avoid him.

He could avoid that Nekoma captain.

Sure it was tiring, constantly keeping an eye out for that mess of hair, moving away when the man got too close, avoiding eye contact when they had matches together and darting away before he could be brought into any form of conversation.

It was tiring, but necessary. For him.

He wasn’t ready to talk.

Sighing, he let the tension seep out of his shoulders, relaxing as he got closer and closer to where Karasuno would he resting during their stay at the training camp.

“Ah! You over there, wait a sec! The Karasuno guy! With the glasses!”

Shit.

Tsukishima froze, dread filling up his chest as he turned towards the familiar voice.

“Could you come block for us for a bit?”

Tsukishima sucked in a breathe, staring with narrowed eyes at Kuroo before moving his gaze to the man next to him.

He was taken aback for a second, taking in the strange expression the Fukurodani captain had plastered to his face.

Bokuto’s mouth was pinched and wobbly, one eye blown open wide while the other was practically squinted shut.

It was ridiculous.

Tsukishima couldn’t keep from commenting even if he tried.

“Do you need to take a dump?”

It was an honest question.

Aimed to offend of course, but still honest.

Bokuto’s head shot up with an offended hoot, pointing at Tsukishima in anger and yelling.

“I KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO BE TALKING ABOUT MY FACE!”

Tsukishima froze, eyes widening despite his efforts to keep from reacting.

He was…

He couldn’t…

He can’t handle this. This was too much.

Of course though, it had to get worse when a new voice joined them.

“I’m sorry for him, that’s just how he looks when he’s trying to hide how excited he is.”

Tsukishima’s hands were shaking.

This was too much. Too much. _Too much_.

All three of them were in front of him, gazes expectant as they stared him down.

Tsukishima bowed his head, not capable of looking at them anymore.

“I...need to leave. If you’ll excuse me.”

Tsukishima wasted no time before bolting.

It was too much.

\---------------

Akaashi stared after Tsukishima’s retreating form, turning to give a disapproving look to Kuroo.

“What happened to waiting a few days?”

Kuroo hummed, looking away from Akaashi.

“Well, I didn’t corner him.”

Akaashi only sighed, shaking his head and turning to leave.

“I’m going to shower.”

“Wha-- Akaashi but what about--”

“No.”

Bokuto whined, staring after Akaashi and watching him disappear past a set of doors.

He turned and gave Kuroo the stink eye.

“This is your fault y’know.”

Kuroo only groaned in reply.

\---------------

Tsukishima took longer in the shower than he thought he did. By the time he was making his way out, the rest of his teammates were trickling their way in.

He couldn’t help but grimace at how late it already was.

Despite his exhaustion, Tsukishima knew he wasn’t going to be able to sleep any time soon. 

Tsukishima quickly got dressed, throwing on his jacket to block the chill from the Tokyo night air, walking off to a secluded area and sitting cross legged against a tree.

Running away probably wasn’t the best move but...he couldn’t handle meeting with all three of them together. It was...overwhelming. 

Plus, it seemed like he was the last one to show up. Three’s a crowd, so four is obviously _much_ worse. When he was young he may have thought it was exciting, special even, to have three soulmates. But now? Now it just seemed like it wouldn’t work.

He was the last one to come into this. He was bitter and quiet. Mean, as so many people tell him. He wasn’t necessary in whatever dynamic they have. He’d only ruin it.

Tsukishima wasn’t looking to date anyone, much less _three_ people. He didn’t even know if that was what they wanted!

He was digging too much into this. He just...they needed to talk.

Tsukishima just needed to find the courage to go up to them again.

He sighed deeply, getting up from the floor and dusting off his pants, taking a few more calming breaths before going back towards the room he’d be sleeping in.

\---------------

Three days.

It’s been three days since Kuroo had called out to Tsukishima.

Three days since Tsukishima had realised that the three of them were his soulmates.

Three days since Akaashi has been ticked off.

It’s been one day since Bokuto had stopped eating. 

That was it.

Akaashi wasn’t going to let another day pass them by.

Sucking in a deep breathe, Akaashi made his way through the school, stopping outside of the gym Karasuno was supposed to be practicing in.

Making his way inside, he instantly got everyone’s attention.

Maybe his irritation was more visible than he thought it was.

The little orange one looked scared. 

“Um, can we help you Akaashi?”

Akaashi turned his head, eyes locking with the grey-haired vice captain.

“Ah, hello Sugawara-san.”

He bowed, never one to not show his respects, even if he was a bit irritated. 

“Yes, I actually need to talk to one of your members, if you’ll allow it.”

Suga raised an eyebrow, looking towards Daichi before nodding at Akaashi.

“Of course, we were just finishing this match up anyways. Who do you need to see? Is it Daichi?”

Akaashi shook his head, turning to lock his eyes onto golden brown ones.

“No. Tsukishima.”

\---------------

“Akaashi-san.”

Tsukishima was met with silence, following behind his senior towards wherever the hell they were going. He cleared his throat, trying again.

“Akaashi-san.”

Again, silence.

Now Tsukishima was starting to get annoyed. 

“Akaashi-san I don’t--”

Akaashi whirled around, looking up at Tsukishima with an unnerving calm, making Tsukishima shut his mouth and not try to speak again.

Akaashi sighed, lifting his hands up and bending a few of his fingers backwards distractedly, gathering up his thoughts.

“Tsukishima, I wanted to leave you alone until you came up to us on your own. Kuroo ruined that and I know that we overwhelmed you with our sudden appearances, but...it’s been days. This training camp is almost over and we need to talk. All of us. We’re snapping at each other and Kuroo’s been rougher on his team and Kenma’s getting sick of it and Bokuto is depressed again and he hasn’t eaten for an entire day and-- this is partly your fault with your avoidance. I’ve had enough. I was patient with you but this is ridiculous and it’s getting _out of hand_. You need to _talk_ with us. If you don’t want any part of us then you need to _tell_ us.”

Tsukishima pursed his lips, anger building up in his chest, making his shoulders shake as he fought to contain it.

“It’s not easy you know. Talking to all of you. It’s...a lot to take in. Four people is a lot. I’m...I, I’m not ready to--”

“Tsukishima, I _know_ it’s not easy. I’m part of this too, I’m dealing with it, I know how difficult this all is, I know all the statistics for our kind of situation working out. I know it’s difficult. And I know that you may not be ready for it but you need to realise that this isn’t just about _you_. This is affecting ALL of us. Some worse than others.”

Akaashi sucked in a breath, looking up at Tsukishima with determination.

“You need to talk to us. I’m not going to let it go on another day. So come on, they’re waiting in the 3rd gym.”

Akaashi turned around and kept walking, satisfied when he heard Tsukishima’s footsteps start back up behind him.

He’ll apologize for being so rude later. This was too important. 

\---------------

The four of them sat in silence, Bokuto and Kuroo rolling a volleyball back and forth between them, Akaashi trying to gain back control of the irritated twitching on his right eyebrow, and Tsukishima staring down at the gym floor.

This definitely isn’t what Akaashi had in mind when he brought Tsukishima over.

“Tsukishima can you plea--”

“I don’t want to be in a relationship.”

Kuroo and Bokuto looked up sharply, Akaashi gazing at Tsukishima with a raised eyebrow.

“It’s perfectly fine if you don’t want a relationship. Being soulmates doesn’t mean that we have to date but, we, the three of us, would like to get to know you. We want you to be part of our lives.”

Tsukishima pursed his lips, tilting his head in thought. That...didn’t sound so bad. They...seemed okay, with him saying he didn’t want to be in a relationship. So...maybe this wouldn’t be so bad. So hard. 

“I...are you serious?”

Kuroo snorted, his shoulders dropping as the tension he’s felt over the past few days finally fell away.

“Yeah man, it’s _fine_. We just...want to get to know you. Your words are written on our skin just like ours are written on yours. You’re a part of us. It doesn’t feel right to separate on bad terms.”

Tsukishima sighed, looking up and blinking at the figure right across from him, raising an eyebrow.

“What about you?”

Bokuto jerked in surprise, fumbling with the volleyball in his hands and accidentally launching it across the court, all four of them watching as it rolled away. He swallowed, looking up at Tsukishima sheepishly.

“I, uh, it’s fine. I just...wanna get to know you and...and I know you said you don’t want to be in a relationship but…but, uh, would it bug you if… _we_ dated?”

Kuroo and Akaashi froze, looking over at Bokuto with wide eyes before turning to Tsukishima, breathes caught in their throat.

Tsukishima stared at Bokuto, confused.

“Uh, no? Why would I? I don’t mind any of you dating. I mean, we’re going to be...friends? I don’t care if my friends date.”

The three stared at Tsukishima with wide eyes.

They...could date.

They finally found their last soulmate and asked for a blessing.

Tsukishima was _fine_ with it.

Akaashi shook his head, pushing his current thoughts to the back of his mind.

“Wa--wait, we could talk about this later. First we focus on Tsukishima, just, let’s talk okay? Get to know a bit about each other for now. 

“Hey hey Akaashi! Can we talk over dinner? I’m hungry!”

\---------------

Tsukishima sighed in exhaustion, practically stumbling his way to bed, his lips pulled up in a ghost of a smile, phone clutched loosely in his hand with 3 more numbers in his contacts.

Through dinner he was asked questions left and right, rarely being able to shove a spoonful of food into his mouth. Three against one wasn’t very fair.

It was...fun though. Honestly, Tsukishima wasn’t even sure if ‘fun’ was the right word. It was more ridiculous than anything. Akaashi was fine, he was just...calm. Someone Tsukishima could easily find himself being friends with.

Kuroo and Bokuto on the other hand. They were...loud. Bokuto was a loud enthusiast and Kuroo was a smug bastard.

But...they kept up with Tsukishima’s sass, hardly batting an eyelash when he’d snap out a comment about Kuroo’s hair or the weird hooting Bokuto does sometimes.

They even sassed him _back_.

It was a nice change.

Tsukishima paused when he felt his phone vibrate, raising an eyebrow when he opened it and saw what it was.

A group chat?

Really?

Sighing, Tsukishima opened up the message, snorting at what was written.

[Bokuto]: HEY HEY HEY TSUKKI!!!! HAVE A GOOD NIGHT TSUKKI!!!

[Kuroo]: YEAH TSUKKI! GOODNIGHT TSUKKI. MAY YOU HAVE GOOD DREAMS TSUKKI

[Me]: I should have never told you guys that Yamaguchi calls me that. Please stop.

[Kuroo]: Aw come on Tsukki! Let us call you Tsukki too! Think of it as a step towards us becoming the bestest friends.

[Me]: Bestest friends? Really? Are you 12?

[Kuroo]: On a scale of 1-10 my dude, thanks for the compliment.

[Bokuto]: Wow hey Tsukki what am I on a scale from 1-10?!

[Me]: 4

[Kuroo]: 4

[Akaashi]: 4

[Bokuto]: Whu akAAShI YOU’RE JOINING IN NOW?!

[Kuroo]: Lol dude look. OBVIOUSLY we’re callin u a 444 out of 10.

[Bokuto]: lisblbgsethg broooooo

[Kuroo]: broooooooo

[Bokuto]: BROOOOOOO

[Me]: Why did the universe decide that YOU TWO would be my soulmates. Why couldn’t it just be Akaashi.

[Kuroo]: Aw Tsukki you know you love us!

[Bokuto]: Yeah Tsukki we’re just so great you can’t notjbib;sau

[Me]: Did he die.

[Kuroo]: It’s a possibility.

[Akaashi]: I took Bokuto-san’s phone away, we’re going to bed. Pain in the ass Kuroo-san you should be sleeping too. I’ll text Yaku-san that you’re disturbing another team's sleep if you don’t.

[Kuroo]: GASP! AKAASHI YOU WOULDN’T DARE! LEAVE YAKKUN OUT OF THIS!

[Akaashi]: Then go to sleep.

[Me]: I second this. I’m already in bed, please let me sleep.

[Kuroo]: Ugh, fine! So boring, it’s not even 11 yet.

[Me]: We played matches literally ALL DAY. Plus, you didn’t lose every match you played you know. My everything is dying

[Kuroo]: Oh right. Must suck to suck. Alright Tsukki I’ll shut up. GOODNIGHT MOONSHINE!

[Me]: Don’t you DARE start calling me that!

[Akaashi]: Goodnight moonshine. Please shut up Kuroo-san.

[Me]: I trusted you Akaashi.

Tsukishima groaned, laying in bed and tossing his phone off to the side, feeling a small sense of peace when it didn’t vibrate again.

Moonshine.

He really hoped that wouldn’t become a thing.

\---------------

The next morning, Bokuto grabbed Akaashi by the wrist and dragged him out towards the back of the school, an intense look on his face that made Akaashi keep from asking what they were doing.

It wasn’t until he saw Kuroo waiting for them that he understood, the beginning of their conversation with Tsukishima rushing back to him.

They could date now.

Kuroo turned when he saw them coming, lips turning up into a wide, genuine smile instead of his regular smirk.

Akaashi couldn’t help but smile back.

Bokuto stopped in front of Kuroo, finally letting go of Akaashi’s wrist after rubbing it for a few seconds in apology. His eyes darted back and forth between them, shoulders shaking at his contained excitement.

“Hey hey hey Kuroo! So we’re actually doing this right? Kuroo, Akaashi! We’re gonna date right?! I’ve-- _we’ve_ , waited forever! And--and Tsukishima said he was fine with it! He’s okay with it so, so...are we? Do you still want to?”

Bokuto chewed on his lower lip, growing more anxious with every second that passed between them in silence.

Finally, Kuroo snorted, bringing a hand up to run through his bed head, beaming at Bokuto and opening his arms.

“Of course bro! I’ve wanted to kiss that stupid face of yours since the first ohoho!”

Bokuto burst into laughter, launching himself at Kuroo and pressing their smiling lips together messily, neither caring that it wasn’t a very good kiss. They were just happy that they could _do it_ now.

They pulled away from each other, smiles bright as they turned to look at Akaashi, each holding an arm out towards him.

“Come on Akaashi, get over here.”

“Yeah ‘Kaashi! Come here! We wanna kiss you!”

Akaashi started walking towards them, feigning an annoyed groan and smiling at their laughter. As soon as he was close enough, Bokuto and Kuroo grabbed him and crushed him between them. Akaashi laughed, looking up at them and smiling.

“Well? I’m waiting.”

Bokuto and Kuroo grinned at each other. They ducked down together, pressing kisses to either side of Akaashi’s lips and pulling back to laugh at his disgruntled face.

Akaashi only huffed, reaching up to grab onto the back of each of their heads. First he forced Bokuto down, pressing their lips together in a short peck before turning to do the same with Kuroo.

He let go of them, cheeks red as he stared up at his boyfriends stunned expressions.

His _boyfriends_.

Bokuto and Kuroo turned to each other, dramatically raising their hands up to their chests and gasping.

“Did Akaashi just--”

“He _did_ Bo!”

“Oh my god Kuroo!”

“I know Bo!”

Akaashi groaned, turning on his heel and walking back towards the gyms.

“It’s too early for you two to be dramatic with each other!”

Kuroo and Bokuto laughed behind him, running to catch up to him.

“But Akaashi!”

“Akaashi you love us!”

Akaashi smiled, turning his head to look at them.

“I do love you guys.”

With that he left their shocked forms behind, stepping back into the school building and shutting the door behind him, leaning against it and slumping down to the floor, pressing his red face against his knees.

God, he just admitted he loved them.

He was never going to hear the end of this.

\---------------

[Bokuto]: MOONSHINE?!?

[Bokuto]: OOOOHHHH I WANT IN ON THIS I’M CHANGING UR NAME ON MY PHONE TSUKKI

[Me]: Do not. I will block you. All of you.

[Kuroo]: No you won’t! You like us too much!

[Me]: Lies

[Akaashi]: I would just give up. They’ll physically bother you if you don’t at least text them.

[Me]: You just want to call me Moonshine too

[Akaashi]: Well

[Bokuto]: Don’t worry Moonshine! Moonshine is a super cute nickname!

[Me]: Please don’t call me that in public. Just call me Tsukki, I prefer Tsukki. It’s less damaging to me

[Kuroo]: Ohohoho yes! Victory!

[Bokuto]: HOOT HOOT!!!

[Me]: The universe made a terrible choice.

[Akaashi]: You’ll learn to love them.

[Me]: If you say so

[Me]: So no more calling me Moonshine right? Ever?

[Kuroo]: Moonshine!

[Bokuto]: Moonshine!!!

[Akaashi]: Moonshine. It’ll just be through text, I promise.

[Me]: I hate all of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahaha well don't hate me and don't worry My BokuAkaKuroTsukki lovin friends. I GOT A PLAN! THAT'S GOING TO TAKE A WHILE!
> 
> This is going to turn out longer than my "just a one-shot" mind planned.
> 
> It's agonizing.
> 
> So anyways, yes, TSUKKI IS HERE AND HE WANTS NO ROMO.
> 
> Alright then so when it comes to them texting, I'll be changing the way the text is shown based on whose perspective it is when texting.
> 
> The normal one here is Tsukki.
> 
> Later italics is going to be from Akaashi's perspectice, bold will be Bokuto's, and underlined will be Kuroo's. I'll bring this up again once it's relevant.
> 
> So as always, please drop me a comment and lemme know how you liked/hated it!
> 
> And also, feel free to drop by [my tumblr](http://lelepandewritium.tumblr.com/) and chat me up bout Haikyuu!


	5. fucKN AKAASHI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay sO IT TOOK FOREVER FOR ME TO THINK OF FUCKEN NICKNAMES FOR AKAASHI OKAY
> 
> LIKE
> 
> DAYS
> 
> THIS COULDA BEEN POSTED WAAAAAAAAY SOONER IF I HADN'T TAKEN FOR FUCKN EVER WITH THAT
> 
> PURROO AND HOOTAROU CAME SO FUCKN EASY
> 
> MOONSHINE
> 
> KEIKEI
> 
> DONE
> 
> AKAASHI'S NICKNAMES THO???!?!?!?!!
> 
> FUCK
> 
> ANYWAYS HOPE YOU ENJOY IMMA GO SCREAM IN A PILLOW

“Tsukki! Come block for me! Hey hey heeey!”

Tsukishima sighed, looking up from gathering his things and staring in distaste at Bokuto, both for the nickname and asking him to participate in _more_ practice when he wasn’t actually obligated to do so.

“No.”

“Wha-- Tsukki come on! All of my teammates left and Kuroo is busy killing Lev and how can I practice my spikes if I don’t have someone to block for me?!”

“Practice your serves then.”

“But Tsukki!”

Tsukishima grimaced, watching Bokuto practically deflate in front of him. Even his _hair_ looked more limp. What the fuck, was that even possible?

“Tch. Fine. Only for a little while.”

Bokuto whooped, springing back to life, his hair perking back up and confusing Tsukishima further. He was just imagining it right?

“Come on Tsukki! Akaashi is waiting!”

Tsukishima only rolled his eyes, following after Bokuto’s impatiently hopping form. How could he still have so much energy to hop around like that? It was ridiculous. Just watching was exhausting Tsukishima. 

They eventually got to the gym where Akaashi was waiting. Bokuto had been trying to urge Tsukishima to walk faster, but really that had only made him walk slower.

“Bokuto-san, you’re late.”

“I know Akaashi but Tsuk--”

“Bokuto-san why didn’t you tell me Akaashi-san was waiting? I would have walked faster.”

“Wha?! Akaashi no he’s lying he was--”

“Bokuto-san it’s rude to blame other people. Please refrain from doing so again.”

Bokuto whined, wrinkling his nose when Tsukishima and Akaashi shared an amused smile.

“That’s not fair! You’re not allowed to gang up on me like that!”

“Ohohoho? Gang up? That sounds fun, let me join in.”

Bokuto turned, eyes shining as he ran up to Kuroo and wrapped him up in a hug, lifting him up a few inches off the ground and carrying him closer to Akaashi and Tsukishima.

“Bro! They’re ganging up one me, make them stop!”

Kuroo only laughed, patting the top of Bokuto’s head and grinning once he was set back down on his own feet.

“Come on guys, it’s not fair to bully the child.”

“I’M OLDER THAN ALL OF YOU!”

Tsukishima snorted, catching Kuroo’s eye and raising an eyebrow.

“I assume I can leave if you’re here? What happened to Lev?”

Kuroo hummed, stepping off to the side a bit and pointing towards a corner of the gym. Tsukishima didn’t even blink when he spotted Lev’s sprawled form on the ground.

“Do we need a shovel?”

“Hmmm...nah. I don’t think he’s dead. We might need it later though. Yakkun said he was going to drop by to relieve me of Lev duty.”

Bokuto giggled beside them, leaning into Kuroo and nudging him slightly.

“Haha, dude you said doody.”

Kuroo blinked, standing in silence for a few seconds before he threw his head back and laughed, slapping Bokuto’s back and crouching down until their cheeks were practically pressed together, muttering the word ‘doody’ to each other in increasingly more horrendous accents.

Tsukishima was disgusted.

He turned to Akaashi, locking eyes with him and motioning towards Kuroo and Bokuto.

“Are they always like that?”

Akaashi just grimaced.

That was all the answer Tsukishima needed.

“Since Kuroo’s here, does that mean I can go?”

This instantly caught Kuroo and Bokuto’s attention, the latter jumping forward and linking his arm with Tsukishima’s, ignoring the glare he got for his actions.

“No Tsukki! Block for me anyways! Two blockers is _way_ better than one! Come on Tsukki please?!”

“Argh. If you let go of my arm I might.”

Bokuto instantly did, hopping off to one side of the court and fidgeting excitedly as the others slowly got into position.

Tsukishima could already tell it wouldn’t _just_ be a little while.

Sighing, he accepted his fate and stood next to Kuroo, bending his knees as he prepared to be extra sore in the morning.

\---------------

**[Me]: Moonshine r u awake**

**[Me]: Moonshiiiiine**

**[Purroo]: Moonshiiiiiiiiine**

**[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Stop, he’s probably sleeping.**

**[MOONSHINE]: No, I’m awake. What is it?**

**[Me]: HEY TSUKKI SNEAK OUT WITH US**

**[Purrroo]: We’re going out for a night in the town!**

**[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: We’re just going to the convenience store. We have permission.**

**[Me]: Awww AkaaAASHHIiiIIII! Come on we wanted to see if Tsukki would sneak out with us!**

**[Purroo]: Boooooo**

**[Me]: Booooooo**

**[Me]: AKAASHI THREW A PILLOW AT ME!**

**[MOONSHINE]: You obviously deserved it. And sure I’ll go.**

**[Me]: HOOT HOOT**

**[MOONSHINE]: Why**

**[Purroo]: Owls hoot Tsukki. It’s the circle of life.**

**[MOONSHINE]: Akaashi-san where should I meet you?**

**[Purroo]: Don’t just direct your question at Akaashi! Talk to all of us Moonshine!**

**[Me]: Yeah Moonshine!**

**[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: At the front gate is fine.**

**[Me]: Alright, I’ll see you there in 5 Akaashi-san.**

**[Purroo]: TSUKKI**

**[ME]: TSUKKIIII**

\---------------

“Why did you want to come to the convenience store?”

“For snacks Tsukki! What else would we come here for?”

“We actually came to buy tape Bokuto-san.”

“Also snacks Akaashi!”

Bokuto grinned, wiggling his fingers between Kuroo’s and clutching onto him as they made their way down the dark streets of Tokyo suburbs, humming a random tune under his breathe that Tsukishima faintly recognized.

“Is that...bubble gum girl?”

Bokuto grinned, waggling his eyebrows up at Tsukishima

“She go pop pop pop pop pop pop!

Kuroo nudged Bokuto, smirking as he easily took over.

“She go pop pa la la pop pop!”

They looked over at Akaashi expectantly, but when he merely turned his head away they looked over to Tsukishima.

Tsukishima stared at them blankly, eyes squinted half way shut. They really didn’t expect him to join in did they?

“No.”

“Aw Tsukki come on! Sing with us!”

“No.”

“Can you not sing Tsukki? Is that why you’re always listening to music? Your voice sucks and you need to listen to something else to forget your own faults?”

“I’m not singing Kuroo-san.”

“Aw Tsukki that’s no fun. You’re supposed to sing with us!”

“Pain-in-the-ass Kuroo-san, we’re reaching the convenience store. Please don’t sing. It’s embarrassing.”

Kuroo brought a hand up to his chest and gasped in offense, turning to Bokuto and draping awkwardly around him.

“Bo did you hear that?!”

“Don’t worry bro you have an amazing voice!”

Tsukishima snorted, falling into step with Akaashi.

“How do you handle being around them without going crazy?”

“Practice. Along with extended exposure, Tsukishima.”

\---------------

“Kuroo!”

“Feh.”

“Hey! I didn’t even say anything yet!”

Kuroo lazily flapped a hand at Bokuto, remaining in his spread eagled position at his blissfully shady spot.

God, it was _way_ too hot.

“Kuroooo.”

“Bokutooooo.”

“Hey hey Kuroo you should go and buy me a popsicle.”

“Fuck you.”

Bokuto squawked, kicking Kuroo in the shin and rollering over to smother Kuroo with his body.

Kuroo yowled, shoving at Bokuto and trying to roll away from him.

“Bokuto get off! You’re all sweaty and gross and it’s _too hot for this_ ”

“Go buy me a popsicle!”

“Go buy your own popsicle!”

“But I want you to go buy it for me! Be a good boyfriend and provide for me Kuroo!”

“How about _you_ be a good boyfriend and get off holy shit you’re heavy Bo!”

“Wha--MEAN!”

They started wrestling in the grass, laughing and shoving each other's faces into the prickly grass.

That’s exactly how Akaashi and Tsukishima found them, Kuroo sitting on Bokuto’s back with his thighs pressing Bokuto’s hips down, shoving Bokuto’s face into a patch of grass and cackling manically above him.

Tsukishima turned to Akaashi with a raised eyebrow, following after him when he had merely turned around and walked off to a spot where they could sit and eat in peace.

They plopped down in some shade, faintly hearing Bokuto and Kuroo shouting at each other. Besides that, it was fairly quiet. 

“It’s different with you here.”

Tsukishima stiffened up, glancing over at Akaashi and catching his eyes.

Akaashi blinked, waving his hand in front of himself and smiling at Tsukishima.

“Not a bad different, don’t worry. Just...it’s, more fun? You handle Bokuto and Kuroo in a way I can’t really do. It’s refreshing for me when you jump into their antics and I can just sit back and listen. Plus, they can’t really gang up on me anymore since you tend to side with _me_.”

Akaashi took a bite of his food, chewing thoughtfully.

“Thank you, Tsukishima.”

Tsukishima blinked, the tension easing out of him as he tilted his head in confusion.

“For what?”

“For giving us a chance.”

Tsukishima straightened up, feeling a small flutter of embarrassment in his gut. He nodded once, feeling Akaashi scoot closer to him until their shoulders were just close enough to brush against each others with any small movement they made.

\---------------

[Kuroo]: We miss you Moonshine!

[Bokuto]: We miss you so much Tsukki!

[Me]: I literally JUST left. If I turn around I can still see your silhouettes. 

[Kuroo]: Exactly! We miss you! Cuz we can’t see you!

[Me]: Right. Well, I miss Akaashi-san.

[Akaashi]: Thank you

[Bokuto]: WHAT?! TSUKKI YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO MISS US TOO!

[Kuroo]: YEAH MOONSHINE THAT’S NOT FAIR. 

[Me]: I am trying to listen to music you know.

[Kuroo]: Well we’re pouring our heart and soul to you right now

[Kuroo]: We demand attention!

[Bokuto]: Yeah!

[Me]: I prefer my music.

[Kuroo]: So mean Moonshine!

[Bokuto]: Our hearts are aching moonshine!

[Kuroo]: We’ll die of heartbreak Moonshine!

[Me]: K

[Me]: ?

[Me]: Did they actually die it’s been a very peaceful hour. It’s weird.

[Akaashi]: They got their phones confiscated until practice is over. They were screaming too much. Our coach and Yaku-san had enough. 

[Me]: Great. I’ll text you when I get home then.

[Akaashi]: Alright, be safe. Enjoy your music moonshine.

[Me]: Ugh. Slowly losing my trust Akaashi-san.

[Akaashi]: I doubt that.

\---------------

_[Me]: Tsukishima_

_[Tsukishima MS]: Yeah?_

_[P.I.T.A. Kuroo-san]: Oh you reply to AKAASHI right away_

_[Tsukishima MS]: It’s Akaashi._

_[Bokuto-san]: Yeah bro it’s Akaashi. You can’t just ignore Akaashi._

_[P.I.T.A. Kuroo-san]: This is true. Okay. Continue._

_[Me]: I wasn’t asking for permission._

_[Me]: Tsukishima, what’s your first name?_

_[Bokuto-san]: Ohoho?_

_[P.I.T.A. Kuroo-san]: Ohohoho?_

_[Bokuto-san]: Tsukkiiiii come on it doesn’t take 4 minutes to type your first name!_

_[Tsukishima MS]: Oh right. I texted it to Akaashi. That’s a thing you know. Texting. Outside of group chats._

_[P.I.T.A. Kuroo-san]: WHAT HEY THAT’S NOT ALLOWED NOOOOO TELL US YOUR FIRST NAME TOO TSUKKI_

_[Bokuto-san]: TSUKKI NOOOO COME ON PLEASE I WANNA KNOW YOUR FIRST NAME TOO I’LL TELL YOU MINE TSUKKI PLEASE_

_[Me]: It suits you_

_[Me]: Oh, wait, that was meant to be sent to Tsukishima. In our conversation. The one with just the two of us._

_[Tsukishima MS]: Lol_

_[P.I.T.A. Kuroo-san]: You sent that here on purpose. You’re so evil. So mean._

_[Bokuto-san]: Akaaashhhhiiiiii_

_[Kei MS]: I swear I will block the both of you if you don’t stop sending me texts. I’ll only talk to Keiji from now on._

\---------------

[Me]: Now I have a question.

[Keiji]: Hm?

[Kuroo]: ASK AWAY MOONSHINE

[Bokuto]: COME AT US TSUKKI

[Me]: ...Right. Why don’t you guys call each other by your first names?

[Kuroo]: Well I call Bo Kou sometimes.

[Me]: Doesn’t count. I mean like, all the time. Why isn’t it a regular thing?

[Keiji]: Oh, well, we just got comfortable calling each other by our surnames? We tend to switch to first names only at certain times.

[Me]: Ah, alright.

[Kuroo]: Hey hey Tsukki since Akaashi can call you by your first name can we

[Bokuto]: Yeah yeah can we?!

[Me]: Pff, first you need to find out what it is.

[Kuroo]: gasp. IS THIS A CHALLENGE I SENSE BOKUTO

[Bokuto]: I BELIEVE IT IS KUROO

[Keiji]: Oh god.

[Me]: Have fun.

\---------------

[Me]: IT STARTS WITH A K

[HOOTarou]: LIKE MY NAME

[Moonshine]: Ugh. Don’t.

[HOOTarou]: Rude.

[Moonshine]: And?

[Me]: …….that’s all we got.

[Moonshine]: Right.

\---------------

**[Me]: Tsukkiiii give us a hint!**

**[MOONSHINE]: No**

**[Purroo]: Come on moonshine! How are we supposed to figure it out of we only know ONE letter of your name!**

**[MOONSHINE]: Not my problem.**

**[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: There’s an E and an I**

**[Me]: KEI?**

**[Purroo]: Wait Bo, it can’t be that easy**

**[Purroo]: This is Akaashi**

**[Me]: Bro your right**

**[Me]: It’s probably letters like further in Tsukki’s name**

**[MOONSHINE]: GJ Keiji**

**[Purroo]: I KNEW IT**

\---------------

[Me]: Ugh Moonshine c’mon just tell us my brain hurts

[Moonshine]: Sucks to be you

[HOOTarou]: Bro I can come over and give you a massage

[Me]: Ohohoho? You gonna give me a massage somewhere more fun after Bo?

[Moonshine]: Can you NOT

[Me]: Bo tell him where you’re gonna give me a massage!

[HOOTarou]: His back!

[Moonshine]: Wow. 

[Me]: Bo

[sOWLmate]: I can give you a massage somewhere fun

[Me]: NO

[HOOTarou]: AKAASHI SPARE HIM

[Moonshine]: You’re saying no to KEIJI?

[Me]: Nonono you don’t understand

[HOOTarou]: Akaashi WRECKS us

[Moonshine]: I really do NOT want to know

[Me]: NO NOT LIKE THAT I wish but no

[HOOTarou]: I had to go to a chiropractor after letting Akaashi massage me

[Me]: I couldn’t move for an hour and Bo had to carry me to a chiropractor. 

[HOOTarou]: I got there too late to warn him.

[sOWLmate]: Both of these times they had pissed me off

[Moonshine]: You are pretty terrifying Keiji. Well, thanks for the warning.

[sOWLmate]: Thanks

[Me]: YOU’RE WELCOME

[HOOTarou]: YOUR WELCOME

\---------------

[Me]: So turns out that Kenma found his soulmate at the training camp too and he only JUST told me. Because I saw him texting someone new so. ANYWAYS.

[Me]: How rude, I tell him everything.

[Me]: EVERYTHING

[Moonshine]: Ew

[Me]: Don’t be jealous Tsukki

[HOOTarou]: Who who who

[Moonshine]: Really?

[Me]: It was that setter guy from Karasuno!

[Moonshine]: That sucks for Kenma

[HOOTarou]: The one that yells dumbass all the time???

[Me]: Yeah that one! And sooHOHOLY SHIT BRB

[HOOTarou]: Hoo?!

[Moonshine]: wtf

[sOWLmate]: oh no

\---------------

**[Me]: Kurooooo**

**[Me]: Bby come back**

**[Me]: You can blame it all on meeeeeee**

**[MOONSHINE]: Ugh. Bokuto. Stop.**

**[Me]: It’s been like 3 hours where is he!**

**[MOONSHINE]: Just enjoy the peace**

**[Me]: Peace is boring!**

**[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Bokuto-san, enjoy the peace.**

**[Me]: Okay Akaashi!**

**[MOONSHINE]: Wow, you need to teach me how you do that.**

**[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Next training camp. You need to put the fear of god in them.**

**[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: I’m god in this case.**

**[Me]: Mean**

\---------------

[Me]: IT WAS KEI OH YOU GUYS ARE ASSHOLES

[Moonshine]: Ugh its 3 in the morning shut up.

sOWLmate]: Kuroo I’m going to make sure Bokuto spikes a ball at your face

[Me]: Yeesh, no san there huh? Sorrysorry go back to sleep.

\---------------

[Me]: Did it really take you that long to get my name? You were gone for, like, 12 hours.

[Kuroo]: Well Kenma was being difficult and wouldn’t give me that setter guys number and he’s like, CONSTANTLY plastered to his phone so I had to be very ninja-y.

[Me]: You begged didn’t you

[Kuroo]: BEGGING IS NINJA-Y

[Bokuto]: KKEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIII

[Kuroo]: I CAN’T BELIEVE IT WAS KEI ALL ALONG YOU GUYS SUCK

[Me]: Ugh

[Bokuto]: CAN WE CALL YOU KEI?

[Me]: No

[Kuroo]: You let Akaashi call you Kei!

[Bokuto]: This is favortism!

[Me]: Yeah

[Kuroo]: Keeiiiiiii

[Bokuto]: KEEEIIIIIIIIIII

[Keiji]: They’ll only bother you more if you don’t let them

[Me]: Fine

[Kuroo]: That was fairly easy

[Bokuto]: HOOTHOOT

[Kuroo]: We can use Akaashi as a weapon Bokuto!

[Keiji]: No

[Kuroo] Nevermind Bokuto!

[Bokuto]: HAHAHA

[Me]: Will I regret this?

[Keiji]: Yes

[Kuroo]: Yes

[Bokuto]: PROBABLY YEAH

\---------------

**[Me]: Heyheyhey TsukkoH WAIT KEEIIIIII**

**[KEIKEI]: what**

**[Me]: I forgot to say earlier but you can call me Koutarou! If you want. Bokuto is cool too.**

**[Purroo]: Ohoh and you can call me Tetsurou!**

**[KEIKEI]: ...I’m assuming that by telling me this you both want me to call you by your first names.**

**[Me]: Well yeah**

**[Purroo]: Yup**

**[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: They really want you to. They’ve shared fantasies with me about it.**

**[Me]: AKAAAASHIIII HE’S NOT SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT**

**[Purroo]: BETRAYAL!**

**[KEIKEI]: That’s mildly disturbing**

**[KEIKEI]: Fine**

**[Me]: HOOTHOOT**

\---------------

[Koutarou]: Keeeiiiii are you almost heeeerrreeeee

[Me]: No

[Tetsurou]: LIES AND SLANDER

[Tetsurou]: I see your bus pulling up!

[Koutarou]: ON MY WAY

[Me]: This is exactly what I did not want. What are you doing waiting for us. We know our way.

[Tetsurou]: Can’t I stand here and wait for my little moonshine to arrive after so long without you?

[Me]: No

\---------------

Tsukishima grimaced, shoving his phone back into his pocket and glaring daggers at the group he could see waving at him through his window.

“KEIIIII!”

“KEIKEIIIIII!”

He was going to kill them.

Tsukishima got off the bus, completely bypassing Kuroo and Bokuto and walking up to an amused Akaashi.

“Keiji.”

“Good to see you Kei.”

They walked off together, leaving Kuroo and Bokuto gaping after them, their arms wide open in anticipation for a hug that didn’t come

Kuroo turned to Bokuto while Bokuto turned to Kuroo.

“Ohoho?

“Ohohoho.”

They wrapped their arms around each other, refusing to let their arms fall without getting a hug first. They weren’t about to admit defeat that easily!

\---------------

“I never expected Keiji to have the biggest appetite out of all of you.”

Tsukishima chewed on a bite of food thoughtfully, looking at Akaashi’s very...generous portion of food. He hadn’t really noticed before.

Akaashi merely hummed, taking bites out of the two rice balls in his hand, glaring daggers at Bokuto when he leaned in close, as if to steal a bite from _his_ food.

“Keiji is a bottomless pit. The first time I bought his food he ordered like two jumbo combos. And that was him being modest. Now-a-days he’ll order like 4 or 5 different things.”

Kuroo turned to grin at Tsukishima, looking past him at Akaashi.

“Don’t worry Akaashi I love you despite you making me broke all the time!”

“You offer to pay Kuroo-san.”

“Well that’s true but--”

“Obviously it’s your fault that you’re broke Tetsurou. You spoil your boyfriends too much.”

Keiji smacked Tsukishima’s shoulder, making him turn and meet two pairs of eerily similar glares.

What the fuck.

“Did you teach Koutarou your glare?”

“No.”

“It’s an owl thing!”

“Don’t tell Kuroo-san that he spoils us too much.”

“Yeah! We love it!”

“Awwww well I love spoiling you guys!”

Bokuto beamed happily, Akaashi chewing on his last bite of rice balls and muttering a very dull sounding ‘yaaaay’.

Tsukishima sighed.

“You’re all ridiculous.”

“Don’t worry Kei I’ll spoil you too!”

“I want a new pair of headphones.”

“Wha--no way, your current headphones look brand new and EXPENSIVE!”

“They were only two hundred--”

“TWO HUNDRED?!”

\---------------

“Hey hey hey KeiKei!”

Tsukishima sighed, turning to look at Bokuto with a grimace.

“Do you have to call me that?”

“KeiKei?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course KeiKei!”

Bokuto laughed, reaching out towards Tsukishima but stopping before he made contact, releasing a quiet ‘oh’ past his lips.

“Right, I came to ask something! Hey KeiKei!”

“...Yes?”

“Do you mind if we get touchy-feely with you?”

Tsukishima blinked, tilting his head in confusion at the question.

“Touchy...feely?”

“Yeah, like, y’know. Touchy-feely!”

“What?”

“Touchy-feely!”

Sighing, Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Koutarou you’re going to have to explain what that means.”

“....Wow, you poor, poor deprived child.”

Tsukishima glowered, Bokuto breaking into a laugh before sliding up next to him.

“I mean, like, do you mind if we touch you? Like, casually. Platonically. Hugs and hand holding and snuggling and--”

“I get it Koutarou.”

“So your answer?”

Tsukishima hesitated, clutching the water bottle in his hands tight and chewing on his lower lip.

“I...just, not in public. And warn me before you do anything?”

Bokuto beamed, smile so wide that it hurt Tsukishima’s cheeks just looking at it.

“Of course KeiKei! Don’t be afraid to tell us if you’re uncomfortable too! We wanna make sure you’re comfortable y’know.”

Tsukishima hummed, bowing slightly in confirmation.

“Okay I gotta go back to practice now KeiKei but--see you for lunch? Usual place?”

Tsukishima only nodded, watching Bokuto run off before turning to where his own team was playing on the court. He noticed Yamaguchi looking at him, taking in his starry eyes and beaming smile. It was clear that he’d been listening to his conversation with Bokuto.

Tch.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi laughed, turning his head away and watching as Hinata took a volleyball to the face. Again. 

“Sorry Tsukki!”

They stood in silence for a while, Tsukishima being switched in and out of the game three times before Yamaguchi spoke again.

“Hey, Tsukki?”

“Nn.”

“Are you having fun?”

Tsukishima looked down at Yamaguchi, placing a hand on his hip and raising an eyebrow.

“Fun?”

“Yeah. With Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san, and Akaashi-san.”

“...Mmm, they’re...roudy. Time goes by differently when they’re around.”

Tsukishima left it at that, moving to step back onto the court and ignoring Yamaguchi’s delited grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular text = Tsukishima POV
> 
> Italic text = Akaashi POV
> 
> Bold = Bokuto POV
> 
> Underlined = Kuroo's POV
> 
> Okay so here we go. I'm planning on joining in on Bokuroo week which starts on the first of April so I won't be getting the next chapter of this out until, like...a week and a half from now? No more than two weeks I'll try super hard to get it out fast. Maybe if I manage to write my Bokuroo fics fast I'll be able to update this sooner so, let's hope!
> 
> Anywho, hope you enjoyed this chapter! I groaned a lot in frustration while writing it! Lemme know how it was and anything you hope to see in future chapters and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Feel free to drop by [my tumblr](http://lelepandewritium.tumblr.com/)


	6. I'm so sorry this took forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in this! I got in a writing slump and it took a lot of screaming to get out of it.
> 
> Now, a bit of warning for this chapter. If you're not caught up with the Haikyuu manga then there's spoilers in this chapter!
> 
> There's also a mention of blood in this chapter so please steer clear if you have an issue with that. It's nothing overly major.
> 
> *******Quick note! I'm not sure what's wrong but when the texting is in Akaashi's pov it's not italicized? So I'm sorry for that. His text is towards the end.

“You know, I didn’t spend money on a train to Tokyo just to deal with your nonsense.”

Tsukishima stood by the entrance to Akaashi’s living room, staring at the large pillow and blanket fort that Kuroo and Bokuto were currently snuggled under, one cat laying elegantly on top of the blanket spread out above them.

Akaashi merely shrugged beside him, making his way into his living room, ducking down into the fort and taking a seat on Bokuto’s back, said person not even batting an eye at the sudden weight.

“This is actually pretty tame for them. I didn’t let them drag down my mattress this time.”

Bokuto lifted his head up from where it rested against Kuroo’s butt, beaming over at Tsukishima.

“Hey hey hey KeiKei!”

Kuroo lifted a hand up, his face currently pressed into an assortment of pillows.

“Ey mnnshmnn!”

Tsukishima sighed, setting his bag down in a corner and taking a seat on the couch.

Akaashi immediately whipped his head around, eyes narrowing at Tsukishima and pointing at an empty space in the fort beside him.

Tsukishima narrowed his own eyes, shaking his head slowly.

“Kei.”

“Keiji.”

_”Kei.”_

_”Keiji.” ___

__“Koutarou!”_ _

__“Tesumouw!”_ _

__“Meow~”_ _

__They all paused, Kuroo being the first to break it as he started laughing into his pillows, Bokuto not far behind._ _

__Akaashi only grinned in amusement, Tsukishima rolling his eyes at all of them._ _

__Sighing, Tsukishima reluctantly got up from his seat, making his way to the fort and sliding into the empty space next to Akaashi, looking down at the mess of hair that rested just in front of his legs._ _

__“How are you even able to breathe?”_ _

__Kuroo started mumbling into his pillows, Tsukishima immediately sighing and tuning him out. He couldn’t make any sense of what Kuroo was saying anyways._ _

__“So what are we going to watch?”_ _

__Kuroo stopped in his mumbling, letting out a noise of offense at being brushed off, but Tsukishima just ignored him._ _

__“You can pick the first movie KeiKei! All of Akaashi’s movies are over in those shelves.”_ _

__Tsukishima got up, pleased to be able to pick what they watched first. He quickly scanned through his options, gaze immediately locking onto one of his favorites. Snatching it off the shelf, Tsukishima went ahead and put the disc into Akaashi’s dvd system, sitting back in his previous spot next to Akaashi._ _

__Akaashi lazily grabbed the controller, skipping all the commercials and raising an eyebrow when he landed on the movies menu._ _

__“Jurassic park?”_ _

__Kuroo finally lifted his head up, turning to look at the screen and grinning._ _

__“Good choice Moonshine!”_ _

__“Yeah KeiKei!”_ _

__Tsukishima huffed, grabbing one of Kuroo’s pillows and ignoring his complaints at the theft, hugging it to his chest._ _

__“Hey Moonshine! Can I lay my head on your lap? It’ll let me see the tv better.”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Aw! C’mon Kei!”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“Pleeeaaase?”_ _

__Tsukishima sighed, chewing on his lower lip and grabbing another pillow, pressing it into his lap and looking back at the tv, ignoring Kuroo’s delighted expression._ _

__Kuroo rushed to drop his head onto Tsukishima’s lap, shuffling around until he could look at the screen and laughing when Bokuto whined about his pillow being taken away from him._ _

__“Miss my ass already Bo?”_ _

__“It was comfy! Give it back!”_ _

__“Can you guys stop being gross I’m trying to--”_ _

__“KeiKei! But you don’t get it it was like really squishy and--”_ _

__“Bokuto-san that isn’t something you need to--”_ _

__“Thanks Bo! Yours is pretty nice t--”_ _

__“Shut up and let me watch the Apatosaurus!”_ _

__\--------------------_ _

__The night ended up turning into a Jurassic park movie marathon, pleasing Tsukishima immensely._ _

__No one had planned to stay up for 4 movies, so by the time jurassic world came to an end, they were all sprawled in their blanket fort, on the verge of falling asleep._ _

__Tsukishima groaned, rolling away from where he somehow ended up resting against Bokuto’s stomach._ _

__Bokuto moaned in complaint, blindly reaching out and grabbing ahold of Tsukishima by his shirt, tugging him down to rest on the blanket right beside him._ _

__“KeiKei, noooo. Stay. Sleep. Ugh.”_ _

__Tsukishima rubbed at his eyes, smacking Bokuto’s hand away and groaning._ _

__“I wanna change, and if you think I’m sleeping in a pile with you guys here in the living room y’got another thing coming.”_ _

__Akaashi poked his head out from behind Bokuto, gazing sleepily at Tsukishima._ _

__“You can sleep on my bed with me. These two can sleep on the floor.”_ _

__Kuroo released a noise of complaint from behind Tsukishima, rolling closer until his side was pressed against him._ _

__“Akaashi, that’s not fair! Let all of us sleep on your bed!”_ _

__“No, it’ll break.”_ _

__“Lies and slander. We’ve fit before.”_ _

__“That was with three, not four. You and Bokuto-san are sleeping on the floor.”_ _

__“I object!”_ _

__“Over ruled.”_ _

__Kuroo and Bokuto whined together, making Akaashi and Tsukishima roll their eyes._ _

__“Akaasshhiiii! Then let’s all sleep here in the fort!”_ _

__Tsukishima grimaced, chucking a pillow at Bokuto._ _

__“Why would I sleep here when I can share a bed with Keiji?”_ _

__Bokuto kept quiet, clicking his tongue as he thought._ _

__“Uh...cuz you get to sleep with all of us? Big cuddle pile. Or no cuddle pile if you don’t wanna cuddle.”_ _

__“I’ll cuddle with you bro!”_ _

__“Kuroooo!”_ _

__Tsukishima grimaced, grabbing one of the pillows closest to him and stuffing it under his head, sighing in defeat._ _

__“Whatever. Arguing with you guys is too much work.”_ _

__Bokuto let out an excited hoot, squirming closer to Tsukishima but quickly pausing._ _

__“Eh--KeiKei?”_ _

__“Hm?”_ _

__“Can I cuddle you?”_ _

__Tsukishima thought about it, ignoring how all three of his soulmates were staring at him, waiting for an answer._ _

__“...Just don’t suffocate me. Um. You can...holy my hand? And...little touches.”_ _

__Bokuto immediately beamed, nodding his head vigorously and reaching out to link his fingers with Tsukishima’s, Akaashi reaching around Bokuto’s waist and letting his hand rest against Tsukishima’s wrist. Kuroo stretched his arm out, letting it rest around Tsukishima’s hip while making sure his front didn’t touch Tsukishima’s back._ _

__“Kei, is this okay?”_ _

__Tsukishima hesitated, his muscles tense as he processed the position he was in._ _

__“I...um, yeah? Yes. I’m fine. Just...gimme a moment.”_ _

__Okay. Bokuto was holding his hand. Akaashi’s hand was against his wrist. And Kuroo’s hand was around his hip. This was...okay. It wasn’t...overwhelming. None of them were pressed against him or anything so...yeah. Tsukishima was okay._ _

__Letting out a sigh, Tsukishima finally relaxed himself, closing his eyes and resting comfortably against his pillow._ _

__“I’m okay.”_ _

__Tsukishima didn’t see, but Akaashi, Bokuto and Kuroo all smiled at him fondly._ _

__\--------------------_ _

__Akaashi was the first to wake up the next afternoon. Not because he wanted to, no, because Kuro decided to be a little shit and jump onto his _face_. _ _

__Akaashi swatted Kuro away, groaning at the sunlight the day brought and refusing to open his eyes. Kuro meowed angrily by Akaashi’s ear, beginning to smack at Akaashi’s cheek impatiently with his paw, pulling back and looking completely innocent when Akaashi finally cracked his eyes open to look at his cat._ _

__“Kuro…”_ _

__“Mew?”_ _

__Akaashi sighed, leaning up on his elbows and squinting at his living room, gaze slowly moving to stare at the three that were still sleeping beside him._ _

__His lips tugged up into a smile almost immediately._ _

__Tsukishima was almost completely enveloped between Bokuto and Kuroo. His head was tucked against Bokuto’s neck while Bokuto had his face pressed against Tsukishima’s hair. Bokuto’s arm was wrapped around Tsukishima’s waist, hand resting against Kuroo’s back, and a leg was wedged between Tsukishima’s, his foot locked around Kuroo’s ankle. Kuroo had an arm wrapped around Tsukishima’s hip, his side pressed completely against Tsukishima’s back, one side of his face pressed against the back of Tsukishima’s neck while the other side had a pillow pressed against it._ _

__It was an adorable sight._ _

__Akaashi looked around for his phone, opening up the camera app as soon as he found it and snapping a picture of the three of them, smiling as he set it up as his background._ _

__Well, he might as well start making breakfast._ _

__\--------------------_ _

__“Akaashi! Why?!”_ _

__Akaashi looked away, stiffly moving around and pouring Kuro his food, setting it down on the floor for the impatient cat to eat._ _

__“I...thought I could do it this time.”_ _

__Kuroo huffed, staring down at the charred rock that was _supposed_ to be a pancake._ _

__“Please just leave the cooking to me.”_ _

__Akaashi huffed, petting Kuro as he ate his food._ _

__“Fine.”_ _

__Bokuto was laughing against the kitchen’s counter, Tsukishima snickering behind his hand as he looked at the destruction that Akaashi had created._ _

__Honestly, it was a bit of a shock when he woke up to the smell of food burning. Tsukishima had originally thought it was Bokuto, or even Kuroo. But no, they had been sleeping beside him, jerked awake just as he was by the fire alarms going off throughout the house._ _

__Tsukishima did not think that Akaashi would be the terrible cook out of the four of them. But, well, he wasn’t much better. He still burned eggs. Akaashi though was still on a completely different level of terribleness._ _

__Tsukishima walked over to a discarded muffin pan, peeking into its contents and wrinkling his nose._ _

__“Keiji? What is this supposed to be? It’s...bubbling. And it’s purple.”_ _

__“I was trying to make muffins.”_ _

__“I don’t think the batter is supposed to bubble like this before you even put it into the oven.”_ _

__“No that...just came out of the oven. It was in there for an hour.”_ _

__Tsukishima moved away from the pan, clearing his throat and taking a seat at the kitchen table._ _

__Kuroo sighed from where he stood, glancing around at the kitchen._ _

__“...So I vote we eat out and clean this up later. When we’re more awake.”_ _

__Bokuto perked up at the mention of eating out, turning and darting to the front door._ _

__“I wanna eat at the bakery around the corner!”_ _

__Akaashi followed after Bokuto, muttering something about coffee._ _

__Kuroo snorted, looking around and grabbing his wallet, motioning for Tsukishima to get up._ _

__“Come on Moonshine! Time to introduce you to the best bakery in Tokyo!”_ _

__Tsukishima got up from his seat, raising an eyebrow._ _

__“I think it would be arguable to call it the _best_ bakery in Tokyo if it’s just around the corner.”_ _

__“Hush Kei! Just wait till you try it! You won’t want anything else ever!”_ _

__\--------------------_ _

__“Holy shit.”_ _

__“I told you Moo--OW! Akaashi?!”_ _

__“Kuroo-san, you’re not supposed to say that name in public remember?”_ _

__“Oh, right. Sorry Kei.”_ _

__Tsukishima narrowed his eyes, shoving another forkful of strawberry cake into his mouth._ _

__Bokuto laughed beside him, pointing at Kuroo with his melon bread._ _

__“You mooed like a cow Kuroo!”_ _

__Kuroo stuck his tongue out at Bokuto, turning to Tsukishima and raising an eyebrow._ _

__“Should you really be eating cake as breakfast Kei?”_ _

__“How about you don’t judge my choice in food and I don’t judge your choice in wearing _those_ shorts with _that_ shirt.”_ _

__Kuroo lifted a hand up to his chest in offense, leaning into Akaashi with a drawn out gasp._ _

__“How _dare_ \--”_ _

__“ _And_ those sandals.”_ _

__“Wha-- _Akaashi!_ Not you too!”_ _

__“Don’t worry bro! At least your legs look _amazing!_ ”_ _

__“Bokuto, I love you so much right now man.”_ _

__\--------------------_ _

__ [Me]: Moonshiiinne, come baaaack! _ _

__ [Moonshine]: Is this going to be a regular thing? You texting me every time I JUST leave? _ _

__ [HOOTarou]: It’s cuz we miss you the second you leave KeiKei _ _

__ [Moonshine]: Apparently. _ _

__ [Moonshine]: We still have another training camp meeting. You can be patient. _ _

__ [Me]: It’s too far away Moonshine! We want you back in our arms! _ _

__ [sOWLmate]: Oh, speaking of which _ _

__ [sOWLmate]: [Media message] _ _

__ [Me]: Holy shit we look adorable! _ _

__ [Moonshine]: DELETE IT _ _

__ [HOOTarou]: AkaashhiIIII WHEN DIID U TAKE THIS _ _

__ [sOWLmate]: When I woke up, just before the breakfast disaster. _ _

__ [sOWLmate]: It’s my phone background. _ _

__ [Me]: It’s now my background too _ _

__ [HOOTarou]: Mine too! _ _

__ [Moonshine]: Delete _ _

__ [sOWLmate]: No _ _

__ [Me]: No! _ _

__ [HOOTarou]: I REFUSE _ _

__ [Moonshine]: Ugh. Please never show it to anyone. Ever. In our lives. _ _

__ [Me]: Deal! _ _

__ [sOWLmate]: Wasn’t planning on it. _ _

__ [HOOTarou]: Okay! _ _

__ [Moonshine]: You all give me headaches. _ _

__\--------------------_ _

__“Hey Tsukki what are you looking a--is that you? Is that Bokuto-san and Kuroo-san?!”_ _

__Tsukishima flailed, tossing his phone across his room and slowly turning to Yamaguchi, glare in place._ _

__“...................”_ _

__“...................”_ _

__“...Shut up Yamaguchi.”_ _

__Yamaguchi pursed his lips together, fighting not to laugh._ _

__“S-sorry Tsukki!”_ _

__Tsukishima huffed, moving across his room to get his phone, shutting it down and hiding the picture that Akaashi had sent a few hours earlier._ _

__Since when had Yamaguchi’s footsteps gotten so quiet anyways?_ _

__\--------------------_ _

__**[Me]: KeiKeeiiiiiii why do you need to live in Miyagi!** _ _

__**[KEIKEI]: Um. Because I live here.** _ _

__**[Me]: Come live in Tokyo! Come to Fukurodani!** _ _

__**[Purroo]: No way! Come to Nekoma!** _ _

__**[KEIKEI]: If I were to move to Tokyo I’d go to neither.** _ _

__**[Me]: What?! Then where would you go?!** _ _

__**[KEIKEI]: Anywhere you two aren’t?** _ _

__**[Me]: Butbut Akaashi is at Fukurodani!** _ _

__**[Purroo]: That’s dirty Bo, pulling the Akaashi card** _ _

__**[Me]: All’s fair in KeiKei and war.** _ _

__**[KEIKEI]: I’d be happy to watch you two fight to the death. Fukurodani is still out because you go there. Sorry Keiji.** _ _

__**[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Understandable.** _ _

__**[Me]: Akaashi you’re supposed to help me win KeiKei over!** _ _

__**[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Impossible.** _ _

__**[KEIKEI]: Maybe Nohebi.** _ _

__**[Me]: Oooooooooooooooooooooo** _ _

__**[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Here we go.** _ _

__**[KEIKEI]: What?** _ _

__**[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Wait.** _ _

__**[Purroo]: Tsukishima Kei don’t you ever dare step foot onto Nohebi territory I swear to all that is holy you will REGRET IT they’re ROTTEN and play dirty especially DAISHOU that bastard I swear everytime I see that guy I just wanna smash his face in do not Kei DO NOT** _ _

__**[KEIKEI]: Wow** _ _

__**[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Kuroo-san doesn’t like Nohebi** _ _

__**[Purroo]: UGH. HATE.** _ _

__**[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Yes, yes. Whatever you say.** _ _

__**[Me]: Don’t worry Kuroo! You can beat up those snakes any time!** _ _

__**[Purroo]: DAMN RIGHT I CAN** _ _

__**[KEIKEI]: Lucky for you I’m not moving anyways.** _ _

__**[Me]: Aaaawwww but KeiKei!** _ _

__**[KEIKEI]: No** _ _

__\--------------------_ _

__“You’re an idiot.”_ _

__Kuroo squawked in offense from where he sat on the floor, clutching at his leg while Akaashi tried to stop his knee from bleeding._ _

__“Well, Kei is kind of right.”_ _

__“Akaashi!”_ _

__Tsukishima rolled his eyes, standing beside a fidgeting Bokuto._ _

__“ I don’t get why you refuse to wear knee pads. This bloody mess wouldn’t have happened if you were wearing them you know.”_ _

__“I don’t like them! They restrict my movement!”_ _

__“You’re constantly receiving and diving for balls! You should be wearing them!”_ _

__“Don’t like ‘em!”_ _

__Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing._ _

__“Whatever. We should get you to the coaches or managers so they can patch you up.”_ _

__Kuroo looked down at his bloody knee, humming in ascent and moving to stand up, immediately hissing at the sudden pang of pain that went through him at the small movement._ _

__Shit._ _

__Kuroo groaned, reaching an arm up towards Bokuto who immediately reacted, ducking down so Kuroo could wrap his arm around his neck._ _

__Bokuto stood up, pulling Kuroo with him and easily taking some of his weight._ _

__“You okay bro?”_ _

__“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine. Probably won’t be able to play for a few days though.”_ _

__“Don’t worry Kuroo! I’ll play TWICE as hard during the camp just for you!”_ _

__Kuroo looked over at Bokuto, goofy smile plastered on his face._ _

__“Aw, bro, you really know how to make my heart skip a beat.”_ _

__Bokuto laughed, leaning over to press a quick kiss to Kuroo’s lips._ _

__“You know it bro!”_ _

__Tsukishima wrinkled his nose at them._ _

__“Can you guys stop with the PDA and start walking? Kuroo’s knee is bleeding all over his leg. It looks disgusting.”_ _

__Kuroo whined, taking careful steps forward with Bokuto’s help._ _

__“Kei! Show some sympathy for me! I’m in pain!”_ _

__“You’ll get enough sympathy from Bokuto.”_ _

__“This is true but getting even more sympathy from you and Akaashi would be nice.”_ _

__“Nah.”_ _

__\--------------------_ _

__“So! Turns out I sprained my knee and won’t really be able to do anything for like 3 weeks and Nekomata-sensei is demanding that I go home and rest since he thinks I _won’t_ rest if I stay here which is RIDICULOUS i can literally just sit and watch.”_ _

__Kuroo sat on a bench, pouting up at his soulmates and seemingly demanding sympathy._ _

__Tsukishima was the first to say anything._ _

__“Oh thank god. I can have some peace.”_ _

__“Mmm, we still have Bokuto.”_ _

__“Damn.”_ _

__“Hey!”_ _

__“Show me some sympathy dammit!”_ _

__Bokuto plopped down on the bench next to Kuroo, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend and snuggling him close._ _

__“Don’t worry Kuroo! I’ll go visit you every day and I’ll even drag Akaashi and KeiKei with me!”_ _

__“No.”_ _

__“No Bokuto-san. By the time we finish practice it’s too late to go that far.”_ _

__Kuroo whined, plopping his head down on Bokuto’s shoulder and frowning._ _

__“You guys are so mean to me it’s not fair.”_ _

__Akaashi rolled his eyes, ducking down and brushing his lips against Kuroo’s, staring in amusement as Kuroo’s cheeks started to turn pink._ _

__“You know I love you, don’t be so dramatic.”_ _

__Tsukishima shrugged behind Akaashi._ _

__“You’re okay. I guess.”_ _

__Kuroo clutched at his heart, sniffing as his eyes started to water._ _

__“That’s the nicest thing Kei’s ever said to me. Bokuto! He says I’m okay!”_ _

__Tsukishima rolled his eyes, turning around to head back to his team._ _

__“I take it back, you’re not okay. You’re terrible.”_ _

__“No take back’s Kei!”_ _

__\--------------------_ _

__ [Me]: Guuuyyysssss I miss yooouuuuu _ _

__ [Me]: Can’t believe I’m missing Kei’s visit _ _

__ [Me]: This isn’t fair _ _

__ [Me]: I should go back to school _ _

__ [Me]: Let Nekomata-sensei lecture me _ _

__ [Me]: He’d let me stay anyways _ _

__ [Me]: I can walk _ _

__ [Me]: Okay nevermind I can’t walk _ _

__ [Me]: Help I’ve fallen and I can’t get up _ _

__ [Me]: Cats are keeping me company on the floor I’m a-o-Kei _ _

__ [Me]: SIGH _ _

__ [Me]: So bored _ _

__ [Me]: On the floor _ _

__ [Me]: I can probably crawl _ _

__ [Me]: I am now on the couch my lovlies no need for concern _ _

__ [Me]: SO BORED _ _

__ [Me]: Is practice really this long _ _

__ [Me]: Guys  _ _

__ [Me]: Ugh _ _

__ [Me]: I feel terrible _ _

__ [Moonshine]: Tetsurou what the fuck _ _

__ [sOWLmate]: Are you alright? _ _

__ [HOOTarou]: BRO U OKAY??? _ _

__ [HOOTarou]: KUROO? _ _

__ [Incoming call: HOOTarou] _ _

__ [Missed call: HOOTarou] _ _

__ [sOWLmate]: Kuroo we’re coming over _ _

__\--------------------_ _

__Kuroo woke up groggily to the sound of someone pounding against his front door._ _

__Sitting up, Kuroo squinted at the darkened room, groaning as he carefully eased his legs off the couch, sleepily stumbling onto his feet and wincing as his knee pain started up again._ _

__“Kuroo?! Kuroo! You there?! You okay?! Kuroooo!”_ _

__Kuroo got more alert, frowning at Bokuto’s voice and the concern laced in it. What the hell?_ _

__Kuroo shuffled his way over to the door, mostly balancing himself on one leg as he unlocked the door and threw it open._ _

__“Guys? What’s wrong it’s la--Ack!”_ _

__All the breath in Kuroo’s lungs escaped him in one big whoosh when Bokuto lunged himself at him, wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s waist tightly and squeezing like his life depended on it._ _

__“Kuroo you’re okay!”_ _

__Kuroo only groaned in reply, slapping at Bokuto’s arms and sucking in a deep breath when Bokuto stopped squeezing Kuroo so tightly, instead lowering his arms towrap around Kuroo’s hips, locking his hands under Kuroo’s ass and holding him up from there, refusing to set him down._ _

__“Guys what the hell? You should be at the school!”_ _

__Akaashi glared up at Kuroo, bringing his phone out of his pocket and showing it to Kuroo._ _

__“You idiot, we were worried about you! We texted and Bokuto called but you never answered so we thought you did something stupid!”_ _

__Kuroo let out a soft ‘oh’, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s neck and hugging him loosely._ _

__“My bad guys, I fell asleep. I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you.”_ _

__Tsukishima huffed from behind Akaashi._ _

__“I told them that you’d be fine.”_ _

__“Kei, you were just as worried as we were.”_ _

__“You worried about me Kei? You do care!”_ _

__“Yeah bro KeiKei kept asking if you had replied and stuff even though he kept checking his own phone like every 30 seconds!”_ _

__“Aaawwww Keeiiiii.”_ _

__“Ugh, shut up! Can we go now, Tetsurou is fine. We can go back. We left without permission. We can say it’s all Tetsurou’s fault.”_ _

__“Hey! It was not! You guys came here on your own! You over-reacted, that’s not on me!”_ _

__“Of course it is! Your messages would make ANYONE worried!”_ _

__“Ohohoho so you admit you were worri--”_ _

__“Shut up!”_ _

__\--------------------_ _

__**[Me]: KeiKei! You should visit us this weekend!** _ _

__**[KEIKEI]: Ugh** _ _

__**[Purroo]: Keeiii come oonnnn keep me and my fucked up knee company for the weekend** _ _

__**[KEIKEI]: It’s so far** _ _

__**[Me]: KeeeiiiiKeeeeiiiiii pleeaaassseeeee** _ _

__**[KEIKEI]: So far** _ _

__**[Me]: PLEEAAASSSEEEEEEE** _ _

__**[KEIKEI]: Far** _ _

__**[Me]: KEI** _ _

__**[Purroo]: Kei!** _ _

__**[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Guys, don’t force him. Though I do want you to come over as well Kei, we won’t be able to see you for a while after this upcoming week after all.** _ _

__**[KEIKEI]: Okay I’ll go** _ _

__**[Me]: HOOTHOOT** _ _

__**[Purroo]: Akaashi, the secret weapon.** _ _

__**[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Hush** _ _

__\--------------------_ _

__“Kei, is it alright if I lean against you?”_ _

__Tsukishima blinked, turning to glance over at Akaashi from where they sat under yet another fort, this time with the addition of Akaashi’s mattress. Akaashi had allowed it only because Kuroo actually was injured this time._ _

__“Um...yeah, sure.”_ _

__Akaashi immediately slid up to Tsukishima, grabbing his arm and sliding it around himself as he snuggled up against Tsukishima’s side._ _

__Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows._ _

__“This is more than just leaning.”_ _

__“Is it okay?”_ _

__“.....We’ll see.”_ _

__Akaashi took that as the yes it was, relaxing against Tsukishima and staring up at the tv, ignoring the burning stares coming from Kuroo and Bokuto._ _

__“Hey hey hey KeiKe--”_ _

__“No”_ _

__“I didn’t even say anything ye--”_ _

__“ _No_. I already have Keiji snuggling me I don’t need another one of you.”_ _

__Bokuto pouted where he sat, his gaze never wavering away from Tsukishima._ _

__It took a few minutes, but Tsukishima eventually cracked under the intense stare._ _

__“...After Keiji.”_ _

__Bokuto let out a happy hoot, whipping his head back to stare at the tv, seemingly satisfied._ _

__“Heeyyy Moonshi--”_ _

__“After Koutarou.”_ _

__Kuroo grinned, pleased._ _

__Akaashi remained silent, his lips twitching a up bit, but he forced his oncoming smirk away._ _

__Too bad Bokuto and Kuroo didn’t know that Akaashi wasn’t planning on moving for the rest of the night._ _

__\--------------------_ _

__“Akaaaasshhhiiiiii! It’s our turn! You haven’t moved in, like, 3 hours!”_ _

__Akaashi merely shrugged, reaching out to the bowl of popcorn placed on Tsukishima’s lap._ _

__“I’m comfortable.”_ _

__“Well get comfortable somewhere else! I wanna snuggle KeiKei!”_ _

__“Yeah! What Bo said!”_ _

__“You’re injured Kuroo-san. The injured don’t snuggle.”_ _

__“Lies and slander! Injured people get _all_ the snuggles!”_ _

__“Then snuggle Bokuto-san cuz I’m not moving.”_ _

__“But--”_ _

__“Akaaaash--”_ _

__“God, just--ugh!”_ _

__Tsukishima moved away from Akaashi, ignoring Akaashi’s immediate protests in favor of grabbing Bokuto and shoving him down on the mattress. He reached out and grabbed Akaashi, pushing down down to rest his head against Bokuto’s chest and letting himself flop down with his head against Bokuto’s stomach. He motioned for Kuroo to get closer, tugging him down once he was close enough to rest his head against Tsukishima’s stomach._ _

__Tsukishima sighed, blindly reaching out to grab a pillow and bringing it up to cover his face, mumbling a goodnight through the pillow and then going silent._ _

__Bokuto, Akaashi and Kuroo all looked at each other in bewilderment. They couldn’t argue with Tsukishima’s solution though, they were all weirdly comfortable where they were._ _

__Laughing, Bokuto laid an arm across Akaashi’s chest, threading his fingers into Kuroo’s hair, his other hand reaching out to thread through Tsukishima’s._ _

__“G’night KeiKei!”_ _

__Akaashi smiled, wrapping his arm around Bokuto’s and tilting his head forward until his forehead bumped against Tsukishima’s shoulder._ _

__“Good night Kei.”_ _

__Kuroo snickered, shifting onto his side and nuzzling his cheek against Tsukishima’s clothed stomach, reaching out and enveloping Tsukishima’s free hand with his own._ _

__“Good night Moonshine.”_ _

__Tsukishima said nothing, keeping a pillow pressed up to his face with one arm and only slightly squeezing Kuroo’s hand._ _

__This was okay._ _

__\--------------------_ _

___[Me]: Good luck on your matches today Kei._ _ _

___[Bokuto-san]: Yeah KeiKei! Good luck! Beat up Aoba Johzen or whatever!_ _ _

___[Me]: Aoba Johsai Bokuto-san_ _ _

___[Bokuto-san]: Yeah! Them!_ _ _

___[Kei]: Right._ _ _

___[P.I.T.A. Kuroo-san]: You’ll win for sure Kei! We’ve morphed you into a decent blocker!_ _ _

___[Kei]: That’s so encouraging. Thanks. We’ll win for sure._ _ _

___[P.I.T.A. Kuroo-san]: I sense sarcasm_ _ _

___[Kei]: Do you_ _ _

___[P.I.T.A. Kuroo-san] Aaaah. I can see your sassy face so clearly just from reading your texts._ _ _

___[Kei]: Gross_ _ _

___[Me]: Creep_ _ _

___[Bokuto-san]: Broooo_ _ _

___[P.I.T.A. Kuroo-san]: Why do i even talk to you people_ _ _

___[Kei]: I ask myself that question every day_ _ _

___[Kei]: I need to go, we’re stretching soon_ _ _

___[Me]: Good luck, we all know you’re a good blocker Kei, it’s just you that needs to realise that now._ _ _

___[Kei]: Right_ _ _

__\--------------------_ _

__**[Me]: DO YOUR BEST AGAINST USHIJIMA KEIKEI YOU CAN DO ET I BELIEVE IN U** _ _

__**[KEIKEI]: You do realise that we most likely won’t win right** _ _

__**[Me]: Don’t say that KeiKei! You can do it! We’re all rooting for you! We want you to come to nationals with us!** _ _

__**[KEIKEI]: There’s also no guarantee that Fukurodani and Nekoma will be going to nationals** _ _

__**[Me]: Hey hey hey KeiKei! Don’t be so down you got this in the bag and so do we! We’ll see you at nationals! It’s a promise!** _ _

__**[KEIKEI]: I promise nothing** _ _

__**[AkaAaAaAaAshi]: Good luck Kei, we know you’ll do your best.** _ _

__**[Purroo]: Yeah Moonshine, do your best. No matter the result we’ll still be proud of our little baby crow! You’ll be up against USHIJIMA of all people. Any effort put into that is enough for praise. We’ll see you at nationals!** _ _

__\--------------------_ _

__[Me]: I’ll see you guys at nationals._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular text = Tsukishima POV
> 
> Italic text = Akaashi POV (I'M SORRY IT'S NOT WORKING THIS TIME I HOPE YOU DIDN'T GET TOO CONFUSED}
> 
> Bold = Bokuto POV
> 
> Underlined = Kuroo's POV
> 
> Again, so sorry for the delay!
> 
> I'll try to get the next chapter out in a few days and I'll be making it longer than the rest to make up for taking so long aaaaaaa.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Pllleeease lemme know how you liked it and if you hope something will happen. Perhaps I can make it happen. Iunno. I have ideas for this but not a lot.
> 
> Again, don't know how long this is going to be.


End file.
